Starting Out
by MysticalBambi
Summary: Daughter of Max Tyler, Pandora, has no other option to join Waterloo Road after John Fosters have to merge with them. How will Pandora find her feet? The only thing that belongs to me is Pandora which is an OC I created for the purpose of this story.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: I have recently been watching series 5 of Waterloo Road and I love what I've seen already! This was just an idea in my head. Not expecting anything above T here. The next few weeks are a bit hectic with enrolment, a swimming competition and then starting college but I will update when I can and when I know where to take the story next._

_Danni x_

* * *

"You're coming with me Pandora." My dad grabbed me by my shoulder and pulled me close to him so he barely had to whisper. He said that because I had refused (for weeks before today) that I was not going to that school.

"No! People are just gonna give me shit..."

"You know that kind of language will not be tolerated." He interrupted.

"Say that to them then not me." I muttered under my breath as I try to go to the door. He then tightened his grip on my left arm and shoved me to the wall before I slid down to the floor.

"Don't give me any more grief." He whispered harshly before leaving the house.

Eventually, I pulled myself together and left the house to go to school. I winced in pain as I noticed the bruise that was beginning to form on my left arm. Ignoring this, I got up and left to go to school. I'd be in for worse if he found out I didn't turn up.

* * *

As I walked towards the entrance, I ignored the remarks that people made. Basically saying, 'Oh the new girls already late! Mr Tyler is going to be angry.' with laughter following. There was one member of staff who was stood at the entrance to the building, encouraging people to come in and people did listen to her. She then made eye contact with me and approached me.

"Miss Mason. I'm the headteacher here."

"Pandora Tyler. My dad's already here." I shyly introduced myself.

"Yes he told us you were going to be late. Are you okay?" I could see why Miss Mason was respected, she was so kind.

"Yea. Just a bit nervous that's all."

"You'll love it here I promise. If you need anything just come to me or your dad ok?"

"Yes miss." I then made a quick getaway and went straight to English. I was timetabled to have Miss Hopewell.

* * *

"Will anyone volunteer to read? What about you Pandora?" My useless teacher asked looking at me.

"Sorry miss I can't. I hurt my throat this morning."

"Shut up you slag! You think you're so good because your dad is Mr Tyler!"

"Shut up Michaela! It's not her fault is it?" Lindsay, a girl I knew from Foster's stood up for me. We weren't really good friends or anything but we knew each other.

"She shouldn't have come here then should she?"

"Just for the record, I didn't have a choice to come here!" I grabbed my bag and went straight out of the room, slamming the door behind me.

"Miss should I go tell Miss Mason?" Another girl, one from Waterloo Road, asked. She looked like the type that didn't cause any trouble.

"Yes please Karla. Can you also show Pandora where the Cooler is?" She nodded in reply and came out to see me. She told me to just ignore Michaela as she was one of the girls that not many people liked. When we got to the room, Karla asked if I wanted to be left alone or not. Not even wanting to think about how much trouble I'd be in if dad found out I had walked out, I opted to be left alone.

"Thank you Karla. Can I meet up with you at lunch maybe? Here?"

"Sure." She gave me an encouraging smile before going back to lesson. I walked into the room and sat down in the back corner, looking out of the window.

* * *

Whilst I was looking out the window, a woman approached me.

"Hey. I'm Miss Campbell, head of pastoral care."

"Pandora. I'm sure all the staff know me just by hearing my name."

"Mr Tyler did tell us about you. He said you were a star pupil so why are you in here?"

"Michaela White took the piss out of me and I walked out."

She then walked out, presumably to tell my dad what had happened. To be honest, the last thing I wanted was for him to be on my back. I decided to go back to lesson and pretend that none of it happened. I got weird looks of Michaela but Lindsay looked at me as if to check on me so I just smiled. I decided to sit next to Karla and I completed all my work.

* * *

The rest of my lessons went okay. No problems which was helpful. I was standing with Karla when the fight happened but I didn't dare to get involved myself. I really wanted to help Lindsay after she helped me with Michaela but it just wouldn't be worth the amount of trouble.

Mr Tyler wanted me to meet him at his office after school. I knew what it was gonna be about but I'd be in worse shit if I didn't go.

"You wanted to see me Sir?" I entered the head's office. Miss Mason was sat at a desk whilst Mr Tyler was sat on the chairs across the room.

"Miss Campbell told me that you were in the Cooler today." I looked to the floor as he put his harsh tone on.

"And? At least I didn't get involved in that girl gang crap." I muttered.

"What did I say to you this morning?" I didn't reply and continued looking at the floor. More harshly he repeated himself, "What did I say to you this morning Pandora?" Miss Mason saw how difficult the situation was getting and stepped in.

"Max. It's only her first day. She's right. She didn't get involved because she's a sensible girl and she knows better." He then calmed down after what the head said. He grabbed his belongings and went out of the room, leaving me with the head.


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note: Want to give a massive thank you to __**CSI Encyclopedia**__ and guest user __**Waterlooroadfan**__ for reviewing the last chapter. I, honestly, didn't think I'd get reviews that quickly if at all!_

_I know this chapter is slightly shorter than the last one but I thought it was best to leave as it is at the end._

_Danni x_

* * *

"Thanks Miss." Relieved, I thanked the teacher for helping me stand my corner.

"Is everything okay between you and Max?" Miss Mason asked as she had a hand on my shoulder. A sign of encouragement.

"Yea. The stress of the merge is just getting to him I think. He'll be fine." I made my way towards the door before Miss stopped me.

"Well if anything happens my door is always open."

I turned my head and replied, "Thanks again Miss." before exiting the office and making my way out of the building.

* * *

When I got out of the building I saw that Mr Tyler had his car parked and he was inside. He was waiting for me. That was strange. He only waited for me when I had to go straight away like if I had to go to an appointment or something.

"You never wait for me." I said as I entered the passenger seat.

"I need to have a word. At home." He then started the engine and drove out of the main gates and towards the home that we lived in. It was only me and him that lived there.

When we got home, we both went in and he locked the door behind him. Again, that was something he _never_ did. Something was wrong. I knew it.

"What did Miss Mason say to you?" He avoided eye contact with me just like I had with him earlier.

"She was just asking how my day had been. Nothing else."

"Alright." I then went up to my room and logged onto Facebook. I saw that Lindsay was online and decided to message her about today.

_'Hey Lindsay. Sorry I couldn't help you in the fight with Michaela. If I had got involved in that fight I would have got so much shit off my dad it's ridiculous. If he wasn't there you know I would've helped.'_

I then pressed enter and put some music on whilst I waited for a reply. I liked listening to P!nk (much to the disagreement of my father) because she had a song for nearly everything. She doesn't sing about the same shit again and again and again.

'_Don't worry about it Pandora. Honestly it's fine. If she gives you any grief just let me know.'_

That made me relieved and I messaged back saying that I would. I told her to do the same even though she can stand her corner absolutely fine on her own.

* * *

The next morning, I got ready as usual. The only shirt I had ready for the rest of this week were short-sleeved and the bruises on my arm looked even worse than yesterday. I spent a good twenty minutes alone using the make-up I had to cover it up.

"Why are you spending so long? You're going to be late again." He walked into my bedroom and saw that my make-up case as out and I had been trying to cover up the bruise.

"Unless you want people asking questions about the injury you gave me yesterday, you're gonna have to wait."

"Your word against mine Pandora. You keep forgetting that."

"How else do you explain that?!" I screamed whilst pointing to my bruise which covered about five by two centimeters across my skin. He then crouched down to my height and whispered harshly into my ear, "You hit it on the car didn't you Pandora?". I took a deep breath to try to keep myself calm as he walked out of my room and walked away. I assumed he was just going to go to school and let me walk and be late again.

* * *

I was in science with Mr Mead. Apparently, he was the new deputy head but I recognised him from the days of John Fosters. I arrived late and sat down in my seat which was the closest to the door. He came over and gave my an exercise book before having a word with me.

"Why are you so late Pandora? It's the second day you've been late."

"I overslept and I then realised that I had forgotten something so I had to go back to get it." I lied.

"Okay. I'm just worried about you that's all. Normally your attendance and punctuality isn't a problem."

"I know. Thanks Sir." I gave him a false encouraging smile and got on with the work he had set as best I could. But I couldn't stop thinking about what was going between me and my dad. I wanted to tell someone about everything but if I told Rachel he would just make things worse for me. I don't know how long I can go like this.


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Note: Thanks a million to __**CSI Encyclopedia**__, __**Waterlooroadfan**__ & __**pinkpiglet1996 **__for reviewing the last chapter! Glad to know you three are enjoying it. :D_

_Danni x_

* * *

I decided I would stay at break (which was after my double science lesson) and ask Sir if it was a normal bruise from his perspective. I helped pack up the books before asking, "Sir. Please can you have a look at this bruise for me? I just want to know if it's okay."

"Yeah sure. Let's have a look." I rolled up my blazer sleeve, showing the bruise. It had gone a bright purple now. It's a good thing it's not a hot day, "How did you get it?" He sounded very concerned but I knew I had to lie. I couldn't tell him that his boss hit me, could I?

"Whacked it on a car door yesterday when I got home after school." I lied, using the excuse that I got told to use this morning.

"It looks like it'll take a while to heal but it'll be fine." He said whilst I pulled my arm away and rolled my sleeve back down before anyone passing by would notice. He asked me why I was so bothered about hiding it but I told him that since it's a bit obvious, it'd be better to keep it hidden. If anyone questioned it, they'd see through me straight away.

* * *

"You okay Pandora? I haven't seen you since yesterday lunchtime." Karla approached me and asked after I left the classroom. We continued to walk down the corridor and headed outside to enjoy the rest of our break.

"Yea. I was just asking Mr Mead about some homework he just gave me. Nothing big really."

"Was Mr Tyler okay with you? He seemed annoyed when he was parked in his car waiting for you."

"Yea. He was wondering what Miss Mason wanted to speak with me about before I left school yesterday. She was just checking how my first day had been. I don't think those two get on really but what do you expect?"Karla just nodded in agreement before we walked around some more before heading to another lesson with Hopeless Hopewell.

* * *

I went into English and sat down with Karla and she introduced me to Philip. She told me that he is Rachel's nephew. This made me feel a bit better about the fact that my dad and I were in the same building.

"How you live with him I'll never know." Philip told me whilst we were supposed to be doing our work. We were doing it I suppose, just multitasking.

"You get used to it. Miss Mason has been great."

"If you need anything her door is always open. She's helped us before." Karla said.

We then finished the work just in time for the lunch bell. We all got up and left, going on to the school field. Luckily there were no other fights or anymore of this girl gang crap. At least for today. Apparently, there have been rumors going around about Bolton being a rapist. Lindsay was on about it to me in science earlier in the day. I said I wouldn't say anything since I didn't know the lad. I decided I'd be going around to Karla's tonight so I texted dad saying so. I waited with Karla for a reply and it didn't take long to get one.

_'Don't you have homework to be doing tonight?' _He replied to my question. I decided to ring him to tell him that was the reason I was going round. We were both struggling a bit with our homework and we decided that two heads were better than one. He didn't seem happy about it at all. He accused me of lying to him, saying that I was going to mess about. I told him that it's already been arranged and I'll come home when I'm done.

"Are you alright?"

"Yea. He's just being an idiot. He thinks I'm going to mess around so I've said I'll come home with the work complete."

* * *

Karla and I then walked back to her place. When we arrived she introduced me to her mum, who seemed happy to see me. She was probably just happy that Karla had another friend. We went upstairs to her room and got our English notes out. It was poetry analysis and I was better at Maths really as was Karla.

We heard a knocking on the door before Karla's mum walked in, "Hey Pandora. Does your dad know that you are here? He's just rung."

"Yea I phoned him before leaving the school and said I was coming here. What has he said?"

"He's said that he doesn't know anything and wants you home."

Annoyed with my father, I got out my phone and went into my call history and showed that I had rung him and I also showed Karla's mum the text telling him that I was coming here.

"Do you want me to call Miss Mason and tell her? She'll want to know that he's been lying."

"No it's fine. I'll be home as soon as me and Karla have cracked this."

"Alright. I'll call him back and let him know."

I breathed a sigh of defeat as the parent left the room. I got a few looks of concern from Karla but I just brushed it off and got back on task with the poem.


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's Note: Thanks a million to __**maddiejean95**__, __**CSI Encyclopedia**__,__** pinkpiglett1996**__ & __**grangehillover**__ for reviewing the last chapter! Thanks to the rest of you who are reading this too! Means a lot :D _

_Danni x_

* * *

"Right that's us done. Hopewell will just be happy that we've done it."

"Do you need a lift home? You're probably in enough trouble as it is even though he's lying." Karla offered as we packed up, separating the sheets so they stuck with the right person.

"Please. Can you please not tell anyone about today? If one person finds out about it, I'll have everyone on my back." Thankfully, Karla nodded her head in agreement but told me, "If you keep anything a secret for too long it'll hurt more. If it's getting too much go to Miss Mason."

"I will. Thanks Karla." I hugged Karla and went downstairs to ask her mum if she could give me that lift that Karla offered. Her mum happily accepted and grabbed her car keys.

* * *

"Will here be okay Pandora?" The driver asked as we approached the street corner that my house was near.

"Yea sure. Thanks a lot." I thanked as I got out of the car and, dreading confronting my father, started walking to the house. I hurriedly burst through the door and saw my dad in the sitting room. He wiggled his finger, beckoning me to the room he was in.

"Show me what you've done whilst at Karla's then." I got the folder out of my bag and handed it to him. He flicked through the essay plans, drafts of parts of it and annotated notes on my copy of the poem I had been given that morning. I could feel my heart pounding inside my chest but it felt so powerful I thought it was going to escape. I also noticed my hands were shaking so I clamped them together to try to not make it obvious that I was nervous, maybe even scared.

"Good work. There was still no need to make a big deal of this last-minute."

"How did I know that Hopewell would give me assignment due for tomorrow? Me and Karla both struggled in class so she suggested meeting up after school. You should be happy that I'm not sticking with the Foster's lot since they're causing so much shit. You should be happy that I am friends with someone from the other school."

"And I am. But there's no need to have the attitude is there?"

"You're the one who has been lying! I text and phoned you and you still said that you knew nothing about it! What was the point of that?"

"Don't you dare question it!" He then stood up and used his height to his advantage, standing over me and making me feel so small. I only regret what I said because of what he did next. He took my file and threw it to the floor making the papers go everywhere. He then walked off whilst I was left to pick them all up before going up to my room. I must have cried for hours in there. Luckily, all the work was still in tact but there was still no need for him to do what he did.

* * *

_Meanwhile with Karla_

"I do think we should tell Miss Mason about Mr Tyler." Karla's mum suggested whilst the mother and daughter were on the way back from dropping Pandora off.

"I agree but Pandora doesn't want everyone on her back. She's said she will speak to Miss."

"I'll ring her in the morning and tell her what happened anyway. It'll be worth her knowing that Max has lied about not knowing where Pandora is."

* * *

The next morning, I woke up and got ready for school, not even bothering trying to cover up the bruise on my arm. I didn't bother wearing my blazer on the way there and I went straight to tutor. I had Mr Mead for tutor. I wanted to tell him everything I really did but who was he going to listen to? A young student who has recently been off the ball or his boss? There was no point in me speaking to him about anything that was going on.

Lindsay, who sat next to me in tutor as Amy and Siobhan were in another group, noticed the bruise on my arm and noticed that I couldn't concentrate on anything.

"You alright Pandora?"

"Yea why do you ask?" I tried faking a cheery tone but it wasn't convincing enough.

"You've been staring out the window and you've got that bruise on your arm."

"It's nothing. I'm just tired."

She smiled at me and continued texting on her phone whilst I looked over my English homework, checking I had everything in the file. God knows how many times I checked that file since he had held it. I don't know why I was worrying so much.

* * *

The rest of my lessons went as normal. Hopewell was really pleased with myself and Karla and didn't mind that we worked together at all. Had science with Mr Mead and that went fine too. I couldn't concentrate all day though and my teacher's must have surely picked up on this. My suspicions were realised when in my French lesson with Miss Haydock, Miss Mason came and asked to speak with me. We went out on the corridor.

"Have I done something wrong Miss?"

"No. I just wanted you to come to my office because I need to talk to you." We started talking as we left the corridor and went through to her office. We both sat down on the sofa in the corner of her office and she placed a hand on my shoulder just like she had on my first day when I was late.

"Is everything okay between you and your dad?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Karla's mum phoned this morning and explained what happened last night. Miss Hopewell and Mr Mead have noticed that you've been quiet and haven't been able to concentrate today."

"He'll kill me if he finds out I've told you anything. I'm sorry Miss but I can't." Tears began to fall and I placed my hands over my face. Miss Mason placed her hand on my back and rubbed it, forcing any sobs out.


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's Note: Thanks as usual to __**maddiejean95**__, __**CSI Encyclopedia**__,__** pinkpiglett1996**__ & __**grangehillover **__for reviewing the last chapter! You four are amazing and are what keep me continuing this story. I was gonna upload this in the morning but I didn't see why I couldn't put it up now._

_Danni x_

* * *

_"_Pandora listen to me." I took my hands away from my face and gripped the blazer that I had been holding all day, "I am here to help you. I can tell that there is something wrong and everyone who has spoken to me has only told me because we are worried about you."

"Really?" I turned my head so I looked Miss in the eye.

"Of course. If Max is hurting you in any way, Mr Mead and I will do everything we can to help you. We're here to help."

"Will he find out? If he does, I can't be on my own with him."

"Well we'll sort something out. After school, you can come back to mine with me and tell me then. Can you tell him that you will be at a friends?"

"I suppose. Can you ring Karla's mum and tell her?"

"Of course I will. I'll do it now." Miss went to get her mobile out of her pocket and called Karla's mum and explained the situation. I could hear what was being said but only because I was sat next to Miss. Karla's mum sounded very concerned for me and was happy to go ahead with the plan. All we now needed to do was tell Karla. Miss Mason rung Mr Budgen and asked him to send Karla to her office.

We heard a knocking on the door and I jumped, fearing it was Mr Tyler.

"It's alright Pandora. It'll only be Karla. Come in!" Karla then entered the room and the first thing she saw was Pandora looking like she had been crying. Miss then explained that Pandora is coming with her after school but she will be telling Mr Tyler that she is coming home with Karla for a while. Karla is more than happy to agree to this and I gave her a hug in thanks. I tell her that if she has any trouble with anyone, she comes to me and I will at least listen.

"Right. It's nearly home time so Pandora, go back and get your bag whilst I distract Max here and tell him you're with Karla. I'll come find you when he's gone."

"I'll be either with Miss Haydock or in the toilets. Thanks Miss." I gave the first genuine smile to her in a while and she returned it. I left the office and went back to my french classroom. Miss Haydock was on her computer when I walked back in to get my bag. She asked if I was alright and I said that Miss Mason just wanted to know how I was settling in. I grabbed my bag and went to the toilets, mainly sorting my hair and make-up. The wait for her seemed like an eternity but she peeked through the door and called me over.

* * *

We pulled up to her house and I got out of the car. When we got in, she asked if I wanted a drink of anything and I said that water will be fine. She double checks that I'm sure but I agree.

"Okay. So what's been going on between you and your dad? You can take as much time as you want don't worry."

I thought about how I was going to start but I remembered that I had my bruise on my arm. I moved my blazer and showed her the bruise before explaining, "On the first day, he grabbed my arm and threw me against the wall before going to school on his own. That's why I was late. I tried to cover it up with make-up the next morning but he then told me to say that I had banged it on his car so I did." I took a deep breath, trying to fight back both my tears and the memories playing right in front of me whilst Miss put her hand on my back rubbing it up and down in encouragement, "Then there was all that with Karla's mum and..." That's when we heard the door bell. Rachel ignored at first to let me finish, "but he then..." Then the door bell rung again.

"Let me go get this and then we'll talk further." She walked out of the room and went to answer the door. The way to the hallway was an arch with no door. I sat with my back to the wall separating the hallway and the living room and hoped it was a delivery or something.

"Max." I took a deep breath as I tried to calm myself down. Did he know I was here or was he here for something else?

"What gives you the right to interfere in my personal life?" He sounded angry with Miss. My hands started shaking as I knew that this wasn't going to turn out well.

"This isn't the time so.."

"Who the hell do you think you are? You stick your nose into my business when it suits you and you criticize me?"

"Hang on, I have every right to express my concern because she is my friend. Now if you have nothing to hide I apologize but..." I could hear Miss try to shut the door but Sir wouldn't have it. He kept forcing the door open, using his strength as an advantage.

"It's a little late for apologies."

"It's a little late for you to come round here threatening me so if you don't mind..."

"I bloody mind alright!" I heard him force the door open, Miss cry out in fear and then her trying to keep calm. The last thing we both wanted was for Max to think we are afraid of him. I could feel tears falling down my face as I could hear Miss being threatened by my dad but I was too scared to do anything about it.

"Max. Get out of my house or I'll call the police."

"Don't play the victim Rachel. It doesn't suit you." He then turned around and left. I heard Miss lock the door behind him and it sounded as if she was crying even though that wasn't surprising bearing in mind what had just happened. I was still paralyzed to the spot after just hearing what had happened. I let the sobs escape and Miss joined me in the next room and whispered in my ear, "I'm so sorry Pandora. I'm so so sorry."

* * *

_I know that what Max said in the last scene is not 100% correct but I don't think that matters too much. You get the idea._

_Danni x_


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's Note: Thanks a million to **CSI Encyclopedia**, **grangehilllover **& **maddiejean95**__for reviewing the last chapter! I'd also like to thank everyone else for reading because all of you are what make this story awesome!_

_This is a bit longer than previous chapters but think of it as making up for chapters two and three being shorter._

_Danni x_

After the weekend

Rachel Mason was in her office and was starting their daily management meeting. Rachel, Kim and now Chris were sat at the table but Max had decided to sit away from the three of them at the desk. Chris could more than figure out that all three of them were annoyed at each other for whatever reasons they had.

"As I'm sure you're all aware, Mr Walker from the LEA is coming in today to assess Helen Hopewell's performance."

"Yeah. Since when did we need an outside educator to inspect our own NQTs?" Chris asked with interest.

"Well I think it's fairer to get an impartial opinion." The head replied to her deputy's question.

"Meaning you two don't see eye to eye on the subject?" Chris looked at Rachel before looking at Max. He was more than aware about the tension that has been building since the start of term.

"I would like Helen to pull this off as much as anyone else but you know with all of her disasters, I have serious doubts."

Chris then looked to his boss and questioned him, "How do you rate Helen's performance Max?"

Rachel and Max ended up staring at each other intently before he answered, "Well, I think she's got potential."

"Yes but as we have all seen this term that potential hasn't come has it?" Rachel bounced back with.

Kim, who had been quiet throughout this whole conversation, decided to get involved here, "Isn't that the point to get an outside inspector so he can judge whether she's up to the job or not? You know, maybe none of us are objective enough to judge the people we work with everyday."

The silence following this was definitely long and awkward. Chris looked to each of his fellow colleagues and asked, "Is there any other business to discuss or should we wrap this up?"

"I've got something. The end of term is coming up and I thought it might be nice to celebrate. Show how far the school has come since the merger." Kim suggested.

"Sounds good." Chris agreed and Rachel also nodded her head in agreement.

"Yes I think it's a great idea Kim. Leave it to me." Max, finally, got up from his desk and agreed before Rachel wrapped the meeting up.

* * *

"I've seen Rottweilers with less bite in there than the three of you in there this morning." Chris approached Rachel as she was at the top of the stairs.

"It was nothing."

"Nothing? Right, that's why you practically ran out of the room."

Rachel sighed in worry before deciding that she had to tell Chris about what happened on Friday. He had to know seeing as how he is his boss and how a member of his tutor group is involved.

"I told Kim."

"Judging by the arctic conditions we endured earlier, I'm assuming she didn't take it too well."

"No she didn't. She accused me of lying and before I knew it I had to speak to Pandora..."

"Pandora? About what?"

The head then took another deep breath and sighed before thinking about how she was going to word this, "After you, Helen and Karla's mum spoke to me about Pandora I decided I needed to speak with her about Max. She wouldn't tell me anything because she was worried about him finding out that someone knew what was happening at home. I offered for her to come round mine, in the hope, that it would encourage her to tell me with Max not being in the picture."

"Why didn't she come and speak to me?"

"She was probably worried that you wouldn't believe her. Then Max came round." The last bit slipped out of her mouth.

"He came round to your house?"

"I don't want to make a big deal but we had words and he might have pushed me."

"He pushed you? I don't believe this. I know Max had a temper but are you two okay?" Chris went closer to Rachel in disbelief. After so many years of working for him, that was the last thing he expected.

"I'm fine. A bit shaken up, don't want to be in a room alone with him but I'm worried about Pandora. She has to live with him on her own Chris."

"Did he see her when he came round?"

"No I don't think he noticed."

"Right, I'll have a word with the both of them. I've got Pandora before lunch so I'm sure she'd talk then wouldn't she? I'll speak to Max too. I need to sort him out."

"We've got a school to run Chris. The last thing I need is you two at logger heads."

"But Rachel..."

"Don't make me pull rank on you." Rachel cracked a smile before going to meet the inspector for Helen.

* * *

Back with Pandora

I dragged myself to school but I was scared. I didn't want to go but I knew I had to. I had science just before lunch but I was much more jumpy and I couldn't concentrate on my work.

At lunch time, Mr Mead kept me behind. He said he wanted to speak to me about something but he didn't say what.

"Listen. Miss Mason told me about Friday. I wanted to check you're okay."

"Did she tell you everything?"

"She told me about your dad threatening her. Hang on, are you alright to stay here whilst I speak to Max? I'll make sure he doesn't do anything. Here, read up on this revision so it looks like you're busy." He passed me a work book which explained everything I needed to know for the exams later in the year.

"I have a problem with Helen Hopewell... Does Pandora need to be here?" Max burst in the room and the first thing he noticed was me.

"Yes I'm helping her with quite a few things that's she not grasped yet in lesson. Don't worry I've given enough to keep her busy so she won't listen." That last bit, unknown to the two men, was a lie. I wouldn't watch though, it'd ruin my chances of finding out more about him. I then heard that he had given Miss Hopewell the job because he had been sleeping with her. That was disgusting as well as the fact he was dating Kim when he hasn't gone through with the divorce. The bloody sod. I thought I couldn't hate him anymore.

"I'm doing what's right for this school."

"No you're doing what's right for you. Was threatening Rachel Mason for the good of this school as well? And were you lying to Kim about your wife for the good of this school? I agree to keep your marriage quiet so you could maintain your professionalism not to get a colleague to have an affair." I felt a tear slip down my face at the memory of being paralyzed as my dad was threatening one of the nicest teachers I had ever met.

"That's none of your business."

"Believe me, I'd like to keep it that way. But I am the deputy head and you're starting to run this school like your own personal empire."

"If I am it's because I care. This place is sorely lacking in leadership."

"I used to believe that. I used to think that you're problem with Rachel was just professional. It's becoming more and more obvious that this is personal. You are the executive head. You have other schools to be looking after and yet here you are every single day. What are you still doing here Max? Apart from dragging others members of staff into the mess that is your personal life. Whatever problems Helen is causing you, you brought it on yourself."

"I'll have to deal with it myself, won't I?" Max then walked past me, brushing my shoulder on purpose. He must have known me well enough to know that I would have overheard every word of that. At least I have the heart to not use information in that way.

"And Max. The next time I hear about you threatening a teacher in their home, even if they don't report it to the board, I will." He then gave me an evil glare as if I was responsible before looking at Chris before storming out.

I apologized to Mr Mead for getting him involved in all this but he said that he would have had to get involved anyway. We then went back to talking about what happened on Friday. I explained how I was in the next room when everything happened, hence why Max thinks I don't know.

"Well. If anything else happens, you can always go to Miss Mason in tutor time. Just tell me that you want to go and see her and I'll let you go."

"Thanks Sir. I feel so much better even though he doesn't have a clue."

"Me and Miss Mason will have to inform Miss Campbell what's going on but since she isn't dating him anymore it won't be as hard to tell her."

"Can I be there when you and Miss tell her?"

"If you want. I'll speak to Miss Mason."

"Thanks again sir." I gave a genuine smile to him and went to enjoy the rest of my lunch break.


	7. Chapter 7

After my lunch break I was timetabled to have a lesson with Miss Hopewell but I couldn't look at her the same again. That would explain why, before I came to Waterloo Road, there were nights that he wouldn't come home. And now I know why.

* * *

With Chris and Rachel

"Rachel!" I spotted Rachel at the other end of the corridor after I had come out my room after sending Pandora to enjoy the rest of her lunch.

"Chris! Did you have a word with Pandora?"

"Yeah. I told her that I knew what had happened on Friday and she explained how she was in the next room when it all happened. Couldn't get anything else out of her though because Max showed up about Helen. He only gave Pandora a brush on the shoulder and a glare but he didn't say anything to her. I said if anything happens, she can always go to you during tutor time."

"Thanks Chris. Did you tell her about speaking to Kim?"

"She's fine with it but she wants to be there when we speak to her."

"We'll do it after school today then. I'll let her know."

* * *

Back with Pandora

I was sat in English showing Miss Hopewell the work I had been doing as she had her doubts that I was actually working. Then Miss Mason knocked on the classroom door and asked if she could have a quick word with me.

"Are you okay to talk to Kim after school about what's been happening? Mr Mead and I will be there like you asked."

"What will you say to dad?" That was the one thing I was worried about the most with this meeting.

"That Mr Mead and I are having a meeting with you to update your case file and Kim needs to be there."

"Won't he say something though?"

"Actually, he's got a meeting of his own anyway so don't worry."

"Okay. Thanks Miss." I gave her a smile and she returned it, allowing me to return to my lesson.

* * *

After school, I said bye to Karla and Philip before going to Miss Campbell's office. When I got there, all three teachers were there and were waiting for me. A table had been set up. A chair was set at each side. Where I sat would mean that Miss Mason was to my left, Mr Mead was at my right and Miss Campbell was sat directly opposite me.

"Okay. We've already met but I've been told that you've been having trouble with Mr Tyler Pandora?" Miss Campbell started the whole meeting off.

"Miss have you said anything about Friday?" I looked to the teacher I trusted most in this room and she shook her head. I wanted Miss Campbell to know about what had happened Friday after school before we go any further.

"What do you mean Pandora?" Miss Campbell asked, worried about what was about to be said.

"Karla's mum, Helen and Chris had all spoken to me because they were worried about Pandora and her relationship with Max. They came to me because you were dating him and they all felt that would impact on your reaction. Pandora wouldn't say anything to me in a one on one situation in my office so I offered for her to come round to my house after school. With Max nowhere near, I knew that she would be more comfortable to talk. And when we were talking, Max came round and threatened me. I went into the next room after he had gone to find Pandora stuck to the spot, crying and shaking." As Miss Mason explained, I held my hands together and didn't make eye contact with anyone.

"If that doesn't say that she was scared then I don't know what will."

"I'm always scared of him." I said to reply to Chris' thought.

"So what do we do now?" Chris replied.

"Well I think it's unsafe for Pandora to be alone with him in school, let alone at home." Miss Mason replied whilst looking at me, "It will be mostly down to Pandora. She is at the age that she can make her own decisions about what she wants."

"I think social services should be involved. Pandora doesn't have any contact with her mum and she doesn't have any brothers or sisters." Miss Campbell put forward.

"What do you think Pandora?" Chris asked as I think he was trying to get me more involved in the conversation and I could understand why.

"All I know is that I don't want to be left alone with him. Even if that means being put into care. I just don't know how long I can go like this for." At the last sentence, I could feel tears streaming down my face. I didn't want anyone to see me like this so I grabbed my bag and went outside to calm down.

"I'll get on to social services. Do you want me to have a word with Max because someone is gonna have to tell him Rachel."

"Do whatever you think is right Kim. I'm gonna go and find her."

* * *

After having stormed out of the room, I decided to go outside. I noticed one tree that stood alone and decided to go and sit under it whilst I calm down. No doubt, Miss Mason would come out but I think I just needed to speak to her one on one.

A few minutes later, I saw her walk towards me and I didn't move from where I was sat. She joined me and sat down on the grass.

"Sorry. I just don't know how I'm gonna cope going home today. This is all my fault."

"No it isn't and don't you ever say that. We both know that your father is a bully and you haven't done anything wrong. He's just making you think that by scaring you."

"What do I do when I go home Miss? He'll probably ask why I'm so late home and I'll let my guard down and he'll just make things worse..."

"Hey. It's alright. If anything happens, you know that, actually, I don't live that far away. If it was an emergency, get yourself out and come and find me. Even if he follows you, I could stand up to him. I'm always at home."

"Okay. Can you drop me off near my house Miss? Far enough so that he won't see it's you."

"Of course come on." Miss got up and offered her hand and helped me up. She put her arm around me in comfort, knowing that I was scared of going home but I would remember what she said. I just had to hope that it would never come to that.


	8. Chapter 8

_Author's Note: This is a shorter but rather eventful chapter. Thanks, as always, to **Waterlooroadfan**, **CBurns1995**, **grangehilllover**, **maddiejean95**, **pinkpiglett1996** & **CSI Encyclopedia **for reviewing the last chapter. Especially since that is the highest amount of reviews I have ever had on one chapter on any story. Thanks to all of you who are reading too!_

_Danni x_

* * *

Miss Mason decided that she wanted to walk me to my door but I noticed that my pocket felt ever so slightly heavier. I had a quick glance whilst I was out of view of the house to find that Miss had put her number on a piece of paper. I slipped it into my inside pocket so there was no way my dad could get it.

"Hey Max. I was driving home and I noticed Pandora walking on her own so I thought I'd offer her a lift."

"Thank you Rachel." He put a hand out and guided me in before shutting the door behind him. He pushed me into the living room. He was angry about something I knew it.

"Are you okay dad?"

"I know you heard every word at lunch."

"I'll admit it. I listened in. But you know that I won't use it against you. I'm not a monster like that." I tried to stay as calm as I could, knowing that shouting wasn't going to get anyone anywhere, "The nights that you said you went out for a drink with colleagues? I knew that it had to be more than that. I didn't think you could get any worse but I don't want you to hurt Miss Campbell or Miss Mason for that matter."

"You knew?" He sounded more angry than ever know.

"Of course I did. I listened to what Mr Mead said but... You know what forget it." I grabbed my bag off the floor and headed to my room before he grabbed my arm and pulled me back into the room.

"What?"

"It doesn't matter dad. If it did I would tell you." I then saw a figure move past the window. I saw the short, blonde hair and the brown eyes and realised that it was Miss Mason. How long had she been there? I had to make sure dad didn't notice.

"Tell me what you were going to say. Now." He had both of his arms trapping me against the wall of the room, preventing my escape. I stayed silent as I couldn't tell him that I was there when he threatened Miss. It'd make things even worse than they already are. In my silence, he continued to repeat his question. He said he was going to let go of my arms until I told him.

"Get the fuck off me!" I ripped away from him and ran upstairs tears streaming down my face. I went into my room and locked the door so there was no way he was going to get in now.

* * *

I sat against the door and tried to calm myself down. He was banging on the door, demanding I let him in but I just ignored it. It'd just make matters worse if I let him in here.

With my hands still shaking, I got the piece of paper outside of my inside pocket and decided to send Miss a text.

_I've locked myself in my room and he won't leave me alone after what you saw happened. I don't know what to do._

Not long after I sent the text, I heard a knock on the main door downstairs. Dad went to answer it whilst I popped the piece of paper inside my blazer pocket and put my ear against the wall.

"Rachel? What are you doing here?"

"I know what you've been doing Max. You're not just a bully at school, you're even worse at home."

"That's none of your business."

"It is when the welfare of one of our pupils is put at risk."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Don't lie Max. Your own flesh and blood has locked herself in her room crying! She's told me what's happened and she was there on Friday when you threatened me. I was trying to help your own daughter!"

"What do you mean she was there?"

"I was. I heard everything." I appeared at the bottom of the stairs, my tear-stained face clear to see by both teachers, "Miss knew there was something wrong with me and if I lied to protect you dad she would have seen straight through me." He then said nothing as I entered the main room and sat next to Miss Mason.

"What happens now then? You can't take my child away from me Rachel." He finally spoke. He now seemed worried that I was just going to leave him.

"No I can't. What happens next is Pandora's decision."

"What are my options Miss? As much as I hate you dad, at the end of the day, you are still my dad and nothing will change that." I think losing all contact with him would be too much for both of us. He hasn't always been like this. He was, when I was younger, the best dad I could have ever had.

"I don't know. Call social services and they will have to talk to you both, possibly me too since I've known what's happened."

"I'd like to do that then. We'll take it from there together."


	9. Chapter 9

_Author's Note: Thanks to **grangehilllover** & **maddiejean95** for reviewing! _

_Just a head's up, the story goes slightly more AU (Alternate Universe) from now on. Up to now, as you will have seen, I have stuck with some scenes and adapted them to suit the story (Max threatening Rachel being a main example) but I won't stick to the story line of the show as closely (even though I haven't done that a lot anyway) and over the next few chapters you will see how. _

_Danni x_

* * *

The next morning

I woke up and got ready for school as usual. I decided to leave my dark brunette hair down so it flowed to halfway down my back. I put a very little amount of mascara to bring out my pale blue eyes. I got both my hair colour and eye colour from my dad. I don't even remember my mum. Dad doesn't like talking about her and I'm sure he'll have a reason for that.

"Morning Pandora." My dad greeted me as I came down the stairs. He seemed in a more positive mood than usual but I could see past his act. He was nervous about talking to anyone about what had been happening but I couldn't blame him, I was nervous too.

"Morning. You okay?"

"Fine thanks. We'll go in together if you want."

"I'd like that."

"You look really nice this morning. You should have your hair down more often." He gave me a genuine smile and grabbed his car keys before inviting me to exit the house first. We got in the car and drove to school.

* * *

"Miss Mason has told me everything that has happened and asked me to come in." Miss Mason had kept her word and had asked someone to come to decide what happens with me and my dad now. Both Rachel and Max had asked all members of staff not to come into their office unless it was urgent.

"How much say do I get?"

"No decisions will be made until you know what you want."

"I don't want to be completely cut off from my dad. Yesterday, I thought I couldn't hate him anymore after I found out what he had been doing but, later on after Miss Mason came round, I realised that I can still see the dad who he was from when I was little." Whilst I was talking I gave a look to my dad who looked as if he couldn't believe what he was hearing. He must have thought that I wanted nothing to do with him.

"What about you Max? What do you think about all of this?"

"I know that I can't change anything I've done and anything I've said. I just want my daughter to be happy, whatever that may mean." He then gave me a smile and I returned it.

"And you Rachel?"

"As we have all said, I just want what's best for Pandora. I will help in any way I can to make that possible."

"Well, it all depends on how Pandora feels. We could try seeing how things go as they are and take it from there. If Pandora wants to see me again to arrange anything, she can always ring or pop by."

"Is this what you want Pandora?" My dad looked me in the eye as if he thought I was lying, making this up just to make him happy.

"Yes. Regardless of people say, I can still see the dad you once were. Even if it takes time, I'll wait."

"Well that's sorted then. I have noted down what's been said and that will be put on record. If Pandora changes her mind about anything, she just needs to get in touch."

"Thank you." Rachel said as she showed the guest out, leaving the father and daughter on their own.

* * *

"Are you okay dad?" I noticed how he had been awfully quiet since Rachel left the room. I walked up to him to show that I wanted to listen.

"I wasn't expecting you to still want to see me after everything I've done to you."

"I meant what I said. Yesterday, I thought I couldn't hate you anymore after I heard about what you had done but it's like you said, you can't change what's already happened."

"How about we go bowling tonight? Just us two and it's on me." He offered. I think that is what we would need if we were going to rebuild our relationship as parent and child. And I fancied the idea of some friendly rivalry.

"Is that a challenge because if it is I'll make sure that I'll win!" I cheekily, answered his question and accepted his invite. Rachel then entered the room.

"Come back here tonight and I'll take you home so we can get ready." We both had big smiles on our faces as I then went to lesson in the best mood ever.

* * *

"I don't think I've ever seen either of you so happy." Rachel sat down at her desk whilst Max answered her question.

"I'm taking Pandora bowling tonight. Just us two. She seems to be up for a competition."

"You'll have to let me know who wins! It'll be a fresh start for both of you."

"Speaking of fresh starts, I know I have been a bully and I have no idea how I can make it up to you or anyone else involved."

"Let's try working together and proving to people that we really can make this merger work. I think you need to apologise to everyone for your behaviour though."

"I'll be glad to do so." The two teachers then walked out of the room and went to the staff room.

* * *

Max and Rachel entered the staff room and saw that everyone was there. Whether that was planned or not didn't matter.

"How did it go?" Kim approached and asked us before Max replied with a raised voice, "Actually I have something to say to everyone." Everyone then put down what they were doing and kept quiet so Max could talk, "I know that I have been a bully and have been causing trouble for everyone here. But that ends today thanks to Rachel and my daughter, Pandora. Rachel and I have agreed that we are going to prove that this merger will work. But I can't do it, we can't do it, without co-operation from everyone in this room."

"What Max is basically doing is apologizing and is making a fresh start. I expect the rest of you to give him a chance." Rachel stepped forward and finished. There were smiles all round and Chris put forward the idea of going for a drink to celebrate. Max then explained he couldn't do that because he was going to be spending some much needed quality time with his daughter. They all smiled even more as that was the best reason he could have given to not go.


	10. Chapter 10

After leaving the room, I went straight to Science and got on with the work. Mr Mead asked how I was and I said I was very happy. He asked if everything this morning had gone well. In reply, I smiled and nodded my head and he smiled back before letting me get on with my work. Science was my strongest lesson so I didn't need all that much help with it.

The rest of the day went swimmingly and nothing happened really. I was just looking forward to the bowling tonight with my dad. I wanted to win because I can get very competitive but I know tonight's all for fun. I just want to have fun and so does he.

* * *

As we had agreed, after my final lesson of the day, I went to his office and knocked on the door to let him know I was here. He invited me in and let me sit down, "Just finishing off this paper work and then we'll go. It won't take long."

"Ace."

"How has your day been then?"

"Brill. First day without any problems really." I joked as we both knew how chaotic this school could be on a daily basis. Dad then put his pen away in his jacket pocket and tidied up before we both left the school. It felt so bizarre (in a good way of course) going home at the same time as my father. I was so happy that he had realised his ways and was prepared to change. Mr Mead had told me, after lesson, that he had apologized to everyone in the staff room after what had happened with me. I was happy to be a part of that.

We got home and I instantly went upstairs and picked out a pair of leggings with a casual dress. It was tight at the top but flowed out below the waist to stop just above my knees. It was a dark green (that went well with my hair colour) with black leggings and black ankle boots with a sight heel on to make me a considerably bit taller. I brushed and straightened my hair, put a bit of lipstick on and went downstairs to see what he thought.

"What do you think?" I did a bit of a twirl for a laugh.

"You look lovely. I've just booked us in to be there in about half an hour. We'll get something to eat after."

"Brilliant. Can't wait."

"I'll go and get changed then. Don't fancy being in this get up really." He joked before leaving the room to go upstairs. That's when it started. I felt a pain in my stomach. I thought it was because I was hungry and just ignored it. Everything else felt fine even though my brain was telling me to just listen to myself. My head was telling me to not go ahead with tonight, just to be safe. As you would expect, my heart was saying the exact opposite saying that we both need this. My heart won, which is normal, and I put it to one side. I went into the bathroom and stared at myself in the mirror before telling myself that I was fine. I had to be fine.

"Pandora? Are you alright in there?" He knocked on the door and asked.

"Yea fine. Just checking something."

"Alright. We'll go when you're ready." I straightened my dress out and opened the bathroom door, putting a smile on my face. I was going to enjoy tonight.

* * *

We were now at the desk and dad was paying for the alley for a game when the pain started again. It felt as if it had moved. It certainly wasn't where it was before. I placed a hand on the desk and leaned on it and took a deep breath to try and push the pain away again but it made it worse. My dad placed a hand on my shoulder and looked at me with concern, "Are you okay Pandora?"

I decided that I couldn't hide this anymore as the pain was getting worse with every breath I took, "I don't know what's wrong with me but it's here." I placed my free hand where the pain was, lower right of my abdomen. This couldn't be good. I could tell something really bad was happening to me because he gave me a look full of fear before asking the person behind the counter to get an ambulance.

"What's happening to me?" I asked as he lowered me to the floor and got me to lie down on my side. Obviously this was causing a distraction for everyone so he told them all to go away.

"Shh. It's alright." He whispered in my ear before I, without any warning, threw up on the floor of the bowling alley. That's when the paramedics arrived. Dad explained everything but never took his hand off me. The paramedics told him that he had done the right thing as they all agreed on what could be wrong with me but they never said what it was. Probably so I wouldn't panic.

"Do you want to come with her? It'll calm her down." The leader offered as it was clear that I was scared because I was crying. He accepted in the blink of an eye and sat next to me on the ambulance, wiping away my tears and whispering things in my ear, promising everything was going to be alright.

The rest of the night was a bit of blur. I don't remember a lot of it. Just that doctors were doing a number of tests on me. Then, they took me away from my dad and he didn't move until I left the room. I didn't know what was wrong with me but I just wanted it to stop.

* * *

The very worried father had just seen his daughter be whisked away to the operating room. He decided it would be a good idea to ring Rachel to tell her he wasn't going to be in tomorrow.

"Hey Max. Is something wrong?"

"I won't be in school for tomorrow at least. Pandora's in hospital and is being operated on right now." He held the tears of fear back as he knew he had to be strong for his daughter. He knew that Rachel would be able to detect it though.

"What's wrong with her?" The head asked, full of concern.

* * *

_And I'm going to leave it there as I don't think I've done a cliffhanger like this yet :P Just for the record, I have had the op that Pandora is having at the end of this chapter but it was when I was a little girl (a good 8 years or so ago now) and I don't remember a lot of it so I'm not 100% sure how accurate the symptoms are. _

_Danni x_


	11. Chapter 11

"It's appendicitis Rachel."

"Do you need me to come down? It'd be better than you being sat there on your own Max." It was clear that Rachel was worried both for her colleague and pupil. Max knew that Rachel was right and agreed for her to come, "I'll meet you at the main entrance."

The father then reentered the hospital and made his way to the main entrance. It seemed like he was waiting an eternity before Rachel finally arrived, still in what she was wearing earlier in the day when he last saw her at school.

"Are you okay Max?" Rachel placed a hand on his shoulder and could clearly see that he had been crying, "Come on. Let's go and get a drink." Max stood up and walked with Rachel to the canteen.

* * *

"Thanks Rachel." Max accepted the coffee that Rachel had got him and took a sip before letting the drink calm him down a bit.

"You've done everything you could have done Max. You spotted what was wrong and did the right thing. If you hadn't done what you did, Pandora would be in a worse state than she is now." Rachel knew that she had to make sure that Max saw the positives about what was happening by being optimistic.

"I know. I've got to be strong for her. Can you tell everyone at work tomorrow?"

"Of course. I'll say whatever you want me to say."

"Just be honest with them. Me lying isn't going to earn their trust."

Rachel smiled encouragingly and took a sip out of her drink. She was glad that Max wanted her to be honest with everyone tomorrow. She knew, this morning, that Max was a changed man and it was here to stay.

"If anyone was going to help me change, it was Pandora. You as well."

"Why me Max? You've barely known me a term."

"Because if anyone can prove that change is possible, it's you. You had to make your living off your back and now look where you are. A popular headteacher who anyone can confide in. If that isn't change, I don't know what is. If it wasn't for you, I would still be mistreating my own daughter and I still would be the bully of the school." Max told Rachel before a doctor approached the two and had to interrupt their conversation.

"Mr Tyler?" I then looked up at the doctor who looked as if he had some important news, "It's good news, she's pulled through. The anesthetic hasn't worn off just yet but she'll wake up within the next few hours. She won't be able to go home for a few days just so we can check that everything went fine." Max then had a big smile on his face and thanked the doctor. Rachel and Max then got up and followed the doctor to the ward where Pandora was being kept.

The three of them entered the ward and went to bed 3 to find Pandora fast asleep. The doctor left the two of them to it, "Do you want me to stay Max?"

"It's fine. I think I just needed someone whilst I was waiting for the news."

"If there are any problems or you just want to talk, ring me. I'll let the staff that you're both fine."

"Thank you Rachel." He was now sat by his daughter's side, prepared to wait however long it took for her to awake.

* * *

The next morning at school

"Morning everyone. I need to talk you all." Rachel was in the staff room and, as if a teacher in a class full of kids, was trying to take control. Everyone stopped what they were doing and all eyes were on Rachel.

"Now. If there is any teacher who isn't here now, you will have to pass this message on to them. As you are all aware, Max was at bowling last night with Pandora. Unfortunately, Pandora fell ill with appendicitis. She's had the operation and has pulled through but neither her or Max are going to be in school for a while. Max is keeping me updated and I'll give you the details as I get them."

"Are they both alright?" Kim, who had been dating Max until only recently, asked obviously concerned.

"Pandora is recovering from the operation and as long as she is alright, I know Max will be. I'm going up to see them both after school today so if there's anything you want me to say or give them, just give it to me and I'll pass it on to them."

"If someone will cover my classes, I can make a card before lunch and then anyone who wants to sign it can do." Kim offered.

"I'm sure we all could between us." Steph then put herself forward, "I can cover for most of the day anyway. I just need someone to cover until break."

"I'll cover. I'm not teaching until after break." Chris then put himself forward too.

"Thank you everyone." Rachel then went to her office and cracked on with her paperwork whilst Kim went to her room to get everything she would need.

* * *

Lunchtime

Rachel had just finished the paperwork that she needed to catch up on and decided to see how Kim was doing with making the card. She went to her room to find Kim putting the final touches to it. It was a crimson red with the school logo in the corner and the words, 'Get Well Soon Pandora!' in a bright purple. Kim had left the inside completely blank so all the staff could sign it.

"Well done Kim! It looks amazing." Rachel complimented her colleague as Kim put her equipment away. They now had to get it to the staff room so everyone could sign it. That didn't take much doing since all the pupils were outside anyway.

They entered the staff room and placed the card down on the coffee table and left a few different coloured pens so the messages were separated.

Kim signed the card first saying, 'Get well soon Pandora and hope to see you soon :)' Chris then signed the card with a similar message, 'Get well soon Pandora and I can't wait to see you back putting smiles on everyone's faces.' Everyone then took their turn signing it. Rachel was the last to sign it and put, 'Lots of love from the staff and pupils. We hope to see you back in school soon! We all miss you!'

"Thank you everyone, especially Kim, Steph and Chris. Max and Pandora will be delighted."

* * *

_Author's Note: Turns out those who guessed were right! Thanks to **StellaPriceFan**, **grangehilllover **& **CSI Encyclopedia **for reviewing the last chapter. One part of this chapter (Max telling Rachel that she's living proof that change is possible) was part of an idea that **StellaPriceFan **had given me via PM so credit has to be given where it is due! _

_Thank you to all of you who are reading, following and reviewing this story as I am having quite a lot of fun writing it!_

_Danni x_


	12. Chapter 12

The head arrived at the hospital with the A3 card in hand and headed towards the ward where Max was with his daughter. He was sat at her bedside and they looked as if they were enjoying their time together considering the circumstances.

"Hey. How are things?" She asked as she approached the bed that Pandora was lying on.

"Much better. Still a bit tired but oh well." She looked to Max who cracked a smile.

"This is for you. Miss Campbell got other teachers to cover her classes so she could make this." Rachel beamed as she placed the card on the bedside table, Pandora smiled before speaking to Rachel, "Dad told me that you helped him last night when I was being sorted out. Thank you Miss. I know that it mustn't have been easy for him." Pandora had reached out for Max's hand as she said this, pausing half way through to think about how to word what had happened. Max was smiling as he held her hand, proud just like he should be.

"It's not a problem. Your father is a good man. He just needed someone to make him realise that. Can I have a quick word Max?"

"Of course. I'll let you look at the lovely card Pandora." He got up and followed Rachel and they went outside. Max knew that it must have been important to have not just said it on the ward.

"Make sure you thank Kim when you see her. And you know how grateful I am for last night."

"I'll let her know in the morning. Any idea how long Pandora's in hospital for?"

"A few days yet but she can't come into school until she has been at home for two weeks. I won't be back in school until she is." Max took a step forward and whispered curiously, "Why did you come out here if you were just going to say that?"

"Are you going to tell Pandora the truth?"

"About what?"

"Who her mum really is? I'm not stupid Max." Max's eyes suddenly widened with the realisation as to what Rachel was talking about, "No. She can't afford to know Rachel."

"Fine. But I think we both know that if no one tells her, she's going to find out herself one day. I'm only looking out for her just as much as you are Max." The head then walked back into hospital and made her way out as Max went back to the ward, thinking about what Rachel had just said. He knew she was right because he knew that Pandora wouldn't appreciate being lied to. That didn't mean he was going to say anything though.

* * *

"Hey dad." I smiled and greeted as I saw him approaching the bed once again.

"Hey. You okay?" He put on a friendly smile before sitting beside by bed. Part of me thought this was all a dream but I knew it was real.

"Yea. What did Miss Mason want to talk to you about?" I sat up properly so my back was against the wall.

"She was just asking how long it is before the doctors send you home. I've told her I won't be able to come into school until you are fit to."

"How did you know what was wrong with me? I've never seen you look so certain about anything." He then sat on the edge of the bed and put a hand on my shoulder before admitting something to me, "I've had the same thing as you. I was much younger than you but I knew what you were going through and what to do."

"Really?" I was very surprised to hear that dad had the same operation as me even if it was a long time ago. Experience is a wonderful thing. What can nearly kill you can save lives later on down the line.

"I promise. My scar has faded so much now that you won't be able to see it but you have to trust me on it."

"I do. If it wasn't for you I'd probably be dead. If that doesn't make me trust you nothing will."

"I'm glad. As soon as you get out of here I'll make sure we do something together."

* * *

_Author's Note: I know this is a shorter chapter compared to the usual length but I'm happy leaving there until the next update. Thanks to **Waterlooroadfan**, **StellaPriceFan **& **CSI Encyclopedia **for reviewing the last chapter and thanks to the rest of you who are reading and following!_

_Danni x_


	13. Chapter 13

At school the next day

Rachel, Kim and Chris were in the office that the management team would hold their meeting every morning. They were all sat round their little round table near the door.

"Morning. How is everyone?" Chris asked as he was the last one to sit down at the table.

"Great thanks." Both of the other teachers replied in this way.

"Max and Pandora are doing well. They both loved the card so well done." Rachel looked to Kim who then smiled as she put down her cup of coffee.

"I'm going to update Pandora's case file, just to explain why she's been absent. Any idea when she's discharged?" Chris put forward.

"Max said it'll be a few days before she is discharged but then two weeks on top of that before she comes back in school. Max has already said he won't be back until Pandora's fit to be in school."

"Good on him. I think we would all do the same." Kim responded to the good news. She just wanted Pandora to be okay as she had already gone through enough since starting at the school.

"Is there anything else to discuss?" Chris asked, he was always the one to ask this but, this morning at least, he did have something to attend to straight away.

"No I think that's it. I'll let you know if I get any news from Max." Kim and Chris then left the office to return to their rooms to get on with whatever tasks they had assigned themselves. Rachel was now in her office thinking about what duties she also had to be doing.

* * *

A while later

Chris was in his science lab looking at Pandora's case file (after he had filled in about her being in hospital) when something didn't seem right. Rather conveniently, Kim had just walked past his room. Chris decided it might be an idea for Kim to look over Pandora's case file too. She might be able to help him piece something together.

"Kim!" She then turned around and started walking towards him.

"What is it?"

"It's Pandora's case file. Something doesn't make sense." She then looked intrigued and followed him into his classroom and saw Pandora's case file on his desk.

"You know how we have records of who parents are of pupils? On Pandora's it says Max as her father but it doesn't say who her mother is."

"There must be a name mentioned somewhere. Even if the parent doesn't actually look after her, there should be a name there."

"Except there isn't. Look. Everything else is in order but the space where her mother's name should be is blank."

"Leave it for now and I'll ask Max when he's back in school. If anyone will know anything, it's got to be him."

Chris then packed up the case file and locked it in one of his cabinets. Tutors were responsible for case files that were about members of their tutor groups. He was thinking about asking Rachel about this but decided to just leave it until Max had returned to school.

* * *

Meanwhile at the hospital

"Is there anything I can do? I'm so bored." I complained to Max who was sat at my bedside. The only time he wasn't sat beside me was during the night, when I was asleep.

"I'll go and ask if you have to stay in bed. There's a game room up at the end of the ward so I'm sure there's something in there we could do." He stood up and went to ask the doctor who he had seen a lot of whilst he had been here. He came back and said, "They've said you can move about as long as you stay on the ward. Come on." I got out of the bed, with a little bit of help, from my dad before we walked to the end of the ward. I was a bit uneasy on my feet so it took longer than normal to get there.

In the room, there were mainly things like games consoles, books and stuff like board games. I noticed that there was a Nintendo 64 with Mario Party already inside. No one was sat there so I sat on the sofa and grabbed a controller. There was two controllers so I gave the other one to my dad.

"Only one rule. I get to play as Yoshi!" I jokingly said as we were on character selection. Dad didn't seem to be bothered by this as he just came back with, "Fine! I'll just be the plumber then." as he put his hands up in defeat.

We then must have spent a good few hours playing Mario with all the different rules and things. I won, of course, but, to be honest, I think he let me win a few times. It was still the most fun I've had in a long time. Even though I was recovering from an operation and everything else, I was playing a video game with my father. The feeling of finally having fun with him was something I hadn't felt for a long time. By the time I would have to go back to school, we would both be completely different people and the best thing about it was that it would be a good change.

* * *

_Author's Note: Thanks to **I-Wish-Upon-Falling-Stars**, **pinkpiglett1996**, **grangehillover**, **CSI Encyclopedia **& **StellaPriceFan **for reviewing the last chapter as well as the rest of you for reading! I've decided to do the author's note at the end of the chapter. Don't ask why I just have XD_

_Danni x_


	14. Chapter 14

Fast forward to their first day back

For the first time, in a long while, my dad and I pulled up into school and parked the car. I then got out and gave my dad a quick hug before going to meet Karla.

"Hey Karla!" I nearly threw myself at her, relieved to see her. My dad watched on and smiled before going inside the school, probably to start his management meeting with the team. I looked around, taking in the atmosphere that I had missed so much when I was off ill.

"Glad you're back. It's been too quiet."

"Happy to be back! At one point, I never thought that I would see this place again. Come on, let's go to tutor."

* * *

Max entered the office and saw that Rachel, Kim and Chris were all sat at the table waiting for him. They each had smiles on their faces as they were relieved to finally have one of their key staff back.

"Morning everyone."

"Glad to see you back." Chris was the first to reply followed by Kim and Rachel.

"Glad to be back. Pandora's back where she belongs." Max said cheerily whilst he shut the door behind him.

"So are you." Rachel replied, "Things have actually been quiet whilst you've been gone. Had the usual trouble but nothing major which is a miracle bearing in mind how long you two were off." They then all had a laugh about that.

The team then spent a good while updating Max on everything that had been going on which wasn't too much actually. They were planning on holding a talent show to celebrate the end of the first term. Max was very happy with the idea and said that he would be more than happy to get involved. Kim suggested the idea of having two student judges and then two teachers. None of the senior management team, unfortunately, could go to the auditions because they all had other things that needed to be done. Chris then left to go to his tutor group, Kim left to go to her office leaving Max and Rachel to catch up on paperwork and to organise the end of term celebrations.

* * *

Pandora was sat in her normal seat and Karla was sat next to her. Karla was telling Pandora what had been going on since she had been admitted to hospital. Pandora had asked where Lindsay was and Karla explained what she knew about what happened at the trial.

"She was just protecting Em. In a way, I can't blame her for being the way she was now that I know what she was going through. She must have picked up about what was happening at home. Thankfully, things were never that bad between me and my dad."

"Michaela is going round with a petition to get Lindsay released."

"I'll have to find her so I can sign it. I have to at least show her family that I support her. If you see Michaela can you tell her?"

"Yea sure. She's in my first lesson."

"Thanks Karla."

"Are you free tonight? I was wondering if I could come round yours to just to catch up and thank your mum for telling Miss Mason about my dad. I can go and ask him if it's alright at break and then let you know in French."

"I'll text my mum and find out. She should be fine with it though."

Then, Mr Mead came in and he was bright and cheerful, "Morning everyone! An end of term talent show is being organised and we are looking for contestants. If you are interested, there will be forms all around the school in which you can sign. Details will be on those. Glad to see that you're back and well Pandora."

* * *

During first lesson

Kim had Pandora's case file in her hand and decided that she would go to the main office and ask Max about it.

"Come in. Hi Kim." The executive head saw Kim at the door and greeted her.

"Hey Max. Can I have a word?"

"Sure come in."

Kim then came into the office and shut the door behind her and placed Pandora's case file on the desk, "Chris was updating it a few weeks ago to say that Pandora was in hospital just so it would explain the absence. He noticed how there is no one down as her mother and I just wanted to ask why it was blank."

"It's complicated but I suppose you had better know. I was with this woman, we weren't married or anything like that but she became pregnant with Pandora. I wanted to keep the child but she didn't. We had several arguments over it. Eventually, we agreed that when the baby was born, I would take it and raise it alone. And that's what happened. She left as soon as she was well enough to leave the hospital and I never saw her again. Pandora has never had a mother Kim, not really."

"I'm sorry to hear that Max."

"It's fine."

What neither of the two of them knew was that Rachel had overheard every word that Max had said and was no furious. That was nowhere near the truth and both she and Max knew it.

* * *

_Author's Note: Thanks a million to **StellaPriceFan**, **CSI Encyclopedia**, **grangehilllover**, **Normal Girlyy**, **I-Wish-Upon-Falling-Stars** & **Celticgirl84** for reviewing the last chapter! I've also noticed that I've got over 1000 views now which has made me incredibly happy! Thanks to everyone who had read and reviewed so far! You are all amazing!_

_Danni x_


	15. Chapter 15

I decided it would be better if I went to ask dad about me going round to Karla's after school. It was better than a text like last time. I walked past Miss Campbell and she informed me, "Miss Mason is talking to your dad. I don't know what about though."

"Thanks Miss. I just want to ask my dad something." She then gave me a smile before I headed towards the office. That's when I heard it. I heard shouting. I then heard my name being mentioned so I knew I had to listen in.

* * *

"What do you think you're playing Max?" Rachel slammed the door behind her and started having a go at Max. This was one of the secrets that Rachel had been hiding for too long.

"What sorry?" Max acted as if he didn't have a clue what Rachel was talking about but he knew. Of course he knew. He had to know.

"We both know what you said to Kim was lies! It wasn't my fault that I had to give my own baby up was it! I had my little sister to support and my money was the only money coming in!" Rachel was shouting proper now. Even if anyone had just been passing by, they would have heard that information completely by accident.

"Oh come on Rachel. Which version of events is better really? The version I just gave Kim that meant no one would ask any further questions or the truth which would hurt Pandora?" Max was shouting nowhere near as loudly as Rachel, if at all. He was just trying to get her to stop before someone overheard even though it was already too late for that.

"That still doesn't give you the right to lie about me being the mother! We both know what happened. You made me give Pandora up so you could raise her. You just wanted a child, regardless whether it involved me or not! You didn't care Max!"

"Says you? If you cared you would have given the job up and found one with more decency!"

Pandora had heard enough. With tears falling down her face, she rushed to the toilets before anyone could stop her to ask what was wrong.

* * *

I went into the nearest girl's toilets, went into one of the cubicles and shut the door behind me before falling to my knees in shock. I just couldn't believe that my own father had kept a secret about who my mother was all this time. He said that she left when I was too young to remember but now I know that it's lies. All lies. I sat with my back against the wall with my head in my hands, trying to make sure that I didn't bring any attention to myself. I knew that I wasn't supposed to hear, to know, any of what had just been said but that didn't matter now. I realised that I was going to find out sooner or later.

* * *

_'Come on Pandora, where are you?' _Karla thought to herself as she sat by herself as she waited for her friend. She knew that she was supposed to be seeing her dad about her coming round to Karla's tonight. Pandora is never late for lesson once she gets to school. She always made sure that she was on time.

"Miss can I please go to the toilet?" I asked Miss Haydock who told her pupil to be quick. She, hastily, got out of the room and went to the heads' office to see if Mr Tyler was there. If anyone knew where Pandora could be, it was probably going to be him or Miss Mason.

As soon as she got to outside of the headteachers' office, she saw Miss Mason walk straight past her. That was odd.

"Sir have you seen Pandora?"

"Not since this morning. Why?"

"She said she was coming to ask you something but she hasn't turned up to lesson." Karla then noticed that Mr Tyler had a look of pure horror on his face. He rocketed out of his seat and caught up with Rachel before telling her what Karla had said.

"Right. Karla go back to lesson and we'll look for her." Miss Mason reassured the worried pupil.

* * *

Rachel had checked the Cooler and all of the outside of the building that was still on school grounds so there was only one place she could be. The toilets. The headteacher made her way to the toilets and entered to find something she should have seen coming. As soon as she entered, the first thing she heard was a girl crying and she knew straight away that it was Pandora.

"Pandora? Are you alright?"

"Leave me alone! I heard everything. I heard you and dad arguing and now I don't know what to do."

"Pandora listen to me. Your father is incredibly worried about you and only hid the truth because he knew it would hurt you."

Pandora tilted her head so it was facing away from the door. She wasn't ready to speak to Miss Mason yet but she knew that she would have to eventually. Or her dad would tell her. Pandora took a deep breath, opened the door and Rachel finally saw how distraught she was.

"Do you want to come in my office and then we'll talk some more? A drink of something might help too." Pandora nodded her head and walked with Miss Mason to her office. Pandora didn't know if she was lucky or not to not come across her dad when going back to her office. It was probably a bit of both.

* * *

Miss put a hand on my back as she opened the door to her office. She got me a glass of water and sat me down on the sofa before she started explaining everything. Today was the day I was finally going to get some answers.

* * *

_Author's note: Two updates in less than 12 hours! That's quite good for me really! Anyways, thanks to **StellaPriceFan**, **CSI Encyclopedia**, **grangehilllover**, **maddiejean95** and a **guest user** for reviewing the last chapter! Also thanks to everyone who has been reading too! I love you all :D _

_Danni x_


	16. Chapter 16

_Author's note: I know I normally do this at the end but there is an important point I need to make before I continue. Tomorrow is the day I get my GCSE results and my diary becomes really busy after tomorrow. I should still be able to update over the next few days until the 27th. From the 27th to the 2nd I will be in Bath in a swimming competition and __**WILL NOT**__ be updating at all over those few days if the story isn't finished by then. I then start college on the 4th of September but I, ideally, want to get the story finished by then._

_Anyway, you all loved the last chapter which has made my day since today has dragged so much it's annoying. I'm happy that most of you (who have reviewed) did not see that coming because I was a little worried that it was too obvious. Thanks to __**CSI Encyclopedia**__, __**reddiefan25**__, __**pinkpiglett1996**__, __**I-Wish-Upon-Falling-Stars**__, __**StellaPriceFan**__ & __**grangehilllover**__ for reviewing the last chapter! You're all amazing!_

_Just for the record, italics means that it's back in the time it happened and non italics mean present day._

_Danni x_

* * *

"I was a few years older than you when it happened. I wasn't working that night and I was sat at the bar on my own. Then I saw your father and he came and sat next to me. He was on his own too."

_Rachel took herself back to the night where she met Max Tyler. She was in a local pub near where she lived. She was free that night and decided she needed a drink. She was just starting her drink when a young man came and sat by her, wondering why she was on her own. _

_"Why are you on your own? You're good looking enough to have anyone here." He flirted before ordering a drink of his own. _

_"I could say the same for you." Rachel replied to the flirting before having some more of her drink._

"We then spent most of the night just talking you know. Then he started asking about my family. Just asking if I had any siblings that's all. Things weren't good at home and the money I was earning was all I had to support me and my family. That's when he gave me a hug in comfort. I thought nothing of it and assumed he did it out of sympathy."

_"I'm sorry to hear that. What's your name sorry?" He kept a hand on my shoulder and his other hand on the bar near his drink._

_"Amanda. And yours?"_

_"Max. If you and your family need a place to stay, one of my mates is selling his place and I'm sure he'd give me the place if I wanted it."_

_"Are you completely sure? You barely know me and you're giving me a place to stay?"_

_"Positive. I wouldn't be asking if I wasn't. Come on. I'll show you it."_

"I thought it was too good to be true so I kept my guard up, just in case. You know what they say. If something is too good to be true it probably is. Anyway, I got up and he took me there. It wasn't massive but it was definitely better than what I had. I had no idea on how I could repay him."

_He had just finished showing me round when he went to the door to leave. I stopped him and said, "Can you come with me to explain to my sister that I've found somewhere for us to live? She won't believe me if I'm on my own."_

_"Sure. Let's go now." _

_We then left the flat and I lead him to where I was living. It was in a run down area and there was a lot of crime there. I knew how to get myself out of trouble so I made sure that Max didn't get hurt. One person did come onto me but I told him to sod off before pegging it to mine. We then went inside and I got my sister to sit down. I gave her the good news and she instantly hugged Max before saying it's the least he could do to help. _

_A couple of weeks later and me and my sister had moved in and settled down. Max said he would help pay the bills as he knew money was tight and I said if he ever wanted to stay with us, he was more than welcome. It's the least we could do. But that's when it started. Max began to stay over more and more and we got closer as time went on. With my job, I couldn't afford to get in a relationship with anyone because it'd hurt them but I couldn't help falling for him. He showed that he felt the same way one night when my sister was out with a friend of hers. You can guess what happened next._

"So how did he know about your job?" Pandora, who had finally calm down and was amazed by the generosity of her father.

"I became pregnant with you and I went to speak to my boss saying that I couldn't continue. He said that I couldn't because he had a long list of clients that were paying good money but I refused and left. A few days letter, I got a letter telling me that I had no choice but to continue my job because prices for everything were going up. Max found the letter when I was out one night and argued with me about. That's when he found out. And he didn't want me doing what I did because it could hurt you. That's when we agreed that if I still wouldn't quit, he'd take you away. I was heartbroken but, deep down, I knew he was right."

"It wasn't your fault. It's like you said, you couldn't live without the money. Dad just wanted me to be safe because he must have known how dangerous it was."

"I know. I'm just sorry you found out the way you did."

"It's okay. It was only a matter of time before I found out the truth."


	17. Chapter 17

_Author's Note: Getting my GCSE results went absolutely brilliantly! Thanks to all of you who wished me good luck! I did better than expected which is amazing for me! Anyway, thanks to __**StellaPriceFan**__, __**CSI**__**Encyclopedia**__, __**grangehilllover**__, a __**guest**__**user**__, __**maddiejean95**__ & __**Pinkpiglet1996**__ for reviewing the last chapter. Hope you are all enjoying this so far :D_

_Sorry for not updating yesterday as I was busy!_

_Danni x_

* * *

I was happy that everything was out in the open now. Sure, I was still annoyed that I found out the way I did but there was nothing I could do about that now. It was the end of the day so I texted Karla telling her that I'm fine but I won't be going hers tonight. She was just happy that I was fine.

"Can I see my dad? He needs to know that you've told me everything."

"Of course. Come on let's go find him." We both stood up and walked out of the office to see Max sat on the seats outside. No one else was in the room. He stood up and instantly put his hand on my shoulder, "I'm so so sorry Pandora."

"It's okay. Miss, I mean mum, has explained what happened."

"I was thinking of Rachel coming round tonight just so we can spend a bit of time together." He looked to me and then Rachel.

"I will as long as it's okay with you Pandora." Rachel offered as she looked at me, waiting for my decision. I wanted things to change now. I want to become the family that we should have been, even if that means that I only see Miss in school and any arrangements for the time being.

"Yea of course. It'll take me a while to get used to you being my mum but just give me time."

"I'm so proud of you." Max wrapped his arms around his daughter and she did the same to him, "Rachel is going to be a wonderful mum and I'm happy that you're giving her a chance."

"I'm happy too. No more lies from now on though."

"Promise." Rachel placed a hand on my shoulder and Max agreed, "I couldn't have put it better myself."

* * *

We all went home, Rachel went back to her house and we went back to ours so we could get sorted. Max told Rachel to pop by whenever she was ready. As soon as Pandora went through the door, she went straight upstairs to find something to wear and to start sorting out her hair and make-up. She wanted to look nice since this was an important occasion to her and she knew Max and Rachel would feel the same way.

Half an hour later, she came downstairs and showed her father what she had chosen to wear. She was wearing black denim shorts, purple high top converse trainers and a lovely white sleeveless shirt. Her hair had been completely straightened (for school she just brushed it through) and her make-up was natural. She did look lovely indeed.

"What do you think? I haven't overdone it have I?"

"No, you look really nice. Rachel's on her way here now so you've timed that well."

"I try." I walked past him and sat down in the living room whilst I waited for Rachel to turn up. I was like a little puppy in a pet shop window.

A couple of minutes later, Rachel knocked on the door and entered the home. She looked at my outfit and told me I looked lovely. She came and sat down next to me on the three seated sofa and asked me how I was. I said that all of this feels weird but in a good way before she said it feels the same way from her perspective. That's when dad came in the room with a few board games.

"Right, let's see what we have here then. Ker Plunk, Snakes and Ladders, Trivial Pursuit and I've got God knows what else in that cupboard." I made my way over and started examining the boxes, knowing that it was likely that they wouldn't be bothered which one we played.

"Let's go with an old classic shall we?" I said as I picked up the Snakes and Ladders. Max moved the other two games out of the way before retreating to the kitchen, "Want anything to drink?"

"Just a coke will be fine thanks dad."

"I'm fine for the moment. Thanks anyway."

Moments later, dad bought out a drink for himself (he got himself a coke as well) and saw that Rachel and I had set up and were just waiting him to pick a counter to use. They were four colours: red, blue, yellow and green. I chose blue, mum chose green and dad chose yellow. We then decided the turn order. I said I wanted to go first but mum and dad had to play rock paper scissors to decide the turn order. Max won so he went second even though Rachel accused of him cheating as a joke but I just said, "Nothing to do with me!"

After a good hour of going forwards and backwards (there are way too many snakes on this board) we were finally on the last few spaces. And we were all on the same space. This was going to be interesting!


	18. Chapter 18

"Six six come on!" I said out loud as I had the die in my hand to roll on the board. If I got a five I would land on a snake and have to go round again. On the other hand, if I got a six, I would win the game. Dad was a space behind me but mum was four spaces ahead. She had to roll a two to win and Dad was more than one dice roll away yet. I got a three and was now in a similar situation to my mum. I had to roll a three to win now. Was luck on my side?

"My turn!" Dad, who at the moment may as well be a child, excitedly grabbed the dice and rolled hoping for a decent number so he could try to close the gap between him and us two. He got a one. Mum and I just sat there laughing whilst he looked annoyed initially but then said, "I could still win!"

"One in three chance of winning and a one in six chance of rolling a six on your next go?" Mum mocked and I just laughed in agreement. Mum then grabbed the dice and then rolled a four.

"No way mum." She was going to try and change it so it looked as if the dice landed on the two she needed. She passed me the dice and I rolled it, hoping to get a three. Luck was on my side as I looked on in disbelief to see that it had landed on a three.

"Hell yea I win!" I placed my counter on the finishing square and announced, "Who's going to be the finishing parent?"

"Let's see shall we?" I passed my dad the dice and he took his turn to roll.

After a good five minutes of endless rolling die, Dad finally got the number he needed and landed on the finishing square. Ironically, mum got the number she needed on the VERY next turn which, in a competitive way annoyed her, but we all had a laugh about it. I went to get a refill for my coke whilst mum got a wine even though my dad got another coke. I think it was safe to say that mum was the mature one of the family!

* * *

After the most exciting board game I've played, we then decided to see what was on the box. We had agreed if there wasn't anything on, we'd just put some music on and just generally chill out which ended up being the case scenario because there nothing on. Or at least nothing interesting anyway. We ended up getting Trivial Pursuit out because we just got bored to be honest. We still had the music channel on in the background but we all picked our colour and got playing.

We figured since I wouldn't know a lot of the questions, because this is an old version of the board, that I would team up with my dad. We had a dark blue piece and mum picked the pink piece. We placed the bag (with all the coloured pieces in) in the centre and grabbed one out when appropriate.

It took us a good half hour before realising that we had got no where and we were going to be here all night if we kept playing. We ended up calling it a draw which was, for me with my competitive spirit, was annoying but at least I won Snakes & Ladders. That was good enough for me.

* * *

We then spent the rest of the night having a few drinks and just generally talking. Max went upstairs to his bedroom to go and get something but he didn't tell me or mum what it was. That's when he came back with an old box of ours. It was full of pictures of me growing up and a few momentos. The box itself was a pure white with a baby pink lid. Dad placed it on the table Mum and I were sat at and opened the lid to find a medal, a few photo albums and a few other things too, including my birth certificate.

"I thought you would want me to show you Rachel." Dad picked up the photo album that was titled, 'Our little angel' and opened it to see a picture of mum holding me followed by one with dad holding me. There was then a photo of all three of us with me sat in the middle.

"You were only a few hours old then. I remember your dad being by my side the whole time."

"I've barely seen these myself. Look, my medal from a dance competition from when I was little." I pointed out the medal. It was a dark purple with a gold colour metal circle at the end.

"You used to dance Pandora?" Mum took a lot of interest in my medal so I explained it further.

"Yea. My teachers were a pain though so I stopped. That was ages ago though."

"She was very good though. I think that's why the teachers didn't like her. She made everything look so easy and she did a better job then they did. She never meant to show them up of course."

"They were just jealous dad." I joked before carefully placing the medal back in the box.

"They sure were."

* * *

_Author's Note: Thanks to **StellaPriceFan**, **CSI** **Encloypedia**, **I-Wish-Upon-Falling-Stars** & **grangehilllover** for reviewing the last chapter and thanks to the rest of you for reading! _

_Danni x_


	19. Chapter 19

_Author's Note: Hey guys! Thanks to __**StellaPriceFan, I-Wish-Upon-Falling-Stars, Joanne (guest user), CSI Encyclopedia & grangehilllover**__ for reviewing the last chapter. This chapter is partly based on episode 11. _

_Before we go any further, I'd love to thank __**StellaPriceFan**__ for helping with the story so far because it was her idea for Rachel to be the mother and she came up with the back story as to how Rachel became Pandora's mum. She has helped a lot with that part of the story and is still helping now. The story would have taken a complete different turn if it wasn't for her help!_

_Also, just a reminder, I am going away on Tuesday (27th Aug) for a swimming competition and won't be back until the 2nd (the next Monday) so I won't be updating during those few days but I might get another chapter in tomorrow._

_Danni x_

* * *

Fast forward to Monday

It started out as a normal Monday. Dad and I arrived at school together and I went to tutor. I was sat with Mr Mead as I was updating him on how things were going between Max and I. I didn't say anything about Rachel being my mum because I didn't know if she had said anything about it. I wasn't sure because there were other staff with children (Mr Clarkson and Josh being an example) but it happened during a time of her life that she was very ashamed of.

"Glad to know things are going well between you and him. Your grades have certainly improved recently so things are definitely on the up." I had gone from Cs and Ds to Bs and As which was an astounding improvement. I knew that mum and dad were very happy with me so they knew that I was obviously happy because I was working.

"Do you know what you want to do after Waterloo Road?"

"Help people who are going through hard things. Basically what Miss Campbell does really."

"I'm sure she'd be happy to help you. You care about your peers, I saw you sign the petition for Lindsay James. Were you good friends?"

"Not really. She was just someone who I knew. She helped when I started here though. I think she knew something was wrong between me and my dad but she didn't want to say anything. I wish I had said something to her now. Just so she knew that she wasn't the only one who had problems in the past with parents. Having someone in the same boat as you can make a world of difference."

"Sure can. It's time for lesson now so you'd better be going. Where are you now?"

"French with Miss Haydock."

"Have fun!"

I then gave him a smile as I walked out of the room and headed to the foreign languages department.

* * *

Later on in the day

I was in French (it was a double lesson) and I asked to be excused to go to the toilet. Miss Haydock allowed it as long as I was quick. The nearest toilets were past English. I walked down there to find a peculiar man. I knew that he wouldn't be allowed in and around school on his own. Parents are always with a member of staff if they are walking around. I turned around and ran straight to the office. Even if I was wrong, that was better than being right.

"Pandora. What's the matter?" Mum noticed that I had ran into office so I knew that I'd have to tell her what was happening.

"There's a parent in school on his own. I've already seen him trying to get one kid out and I think he's trying elsewhere."

"Do you know what he was called?"

"I don't know but someone called him Mr Vale..."

"Thank you Pandora. Joyce can you tell me what class Bianka Vale is in?"

"Mr Budgen." Joyce replied before Rachel left the office in quite a rush. Dad was still in his office going through some paperwork. I asked him why Rachel left as quick as she did which was when Chris told me that Mr Vale isn't even supposed to be here because he's not allowed alone with his kids.

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Pandora go back to lesson. I'll write you a note explaining why you've been out so long." Dad began to write me a note explaining that there was a reason why I've been so long and if it needs to be discussed she can come and see him later. I thanked him and said, "If you need me to help then let me know."

"We will. If the police get involved they will need to speak to you."

"Okay. Thanks." I left the office and went back to lesson. I got a weird look before getting some snarky comments saying that I had been skiving it but I showed Miss the note and she accepted it before allowing me to sit next to Karla at my desk. I ignored everything and just got straight on with my work.

After my break, I had science with a cover teacher. We were doing worksheets since Mr Mead wasn't able to cover the lesson. That's when Kim Campbell came to my class and asked for me.

* * *

We walked to the office and I saw that there was a massive map on the table with Max and two police officers stood over it whilst Mr Mead was talking to Michael, Bianka's brother.

"Pandora Tyler. I heard you wanted to speak to me?"

"Yes. Your father made us aware that you saw Mr Vale try to take Michael out of lesson before coming here and telling Miss Mason. We just need to ask you a few questions."

"Where's Miss Mason?" It was clear that panic was in my voice and my dad more than noticed.

"She's gone after them Pandora." Miss Campbell came over and told me. I was quite worried now. If the court had put some kind of order on the man then it's obvious that he is dangerous or at least some kind of threat.

"Listen can I speak to Pandora a minute?" My dad came over and took me outside the office and sat me down outside. He knelt in front of me, putting his hands over mine (which were resting on my knees) before comforting, "Rachel is going to be fine. You know what she's like."

"I'm just worried because that man is clearly a danger if the court has something against him."

"We're trying to get hold of Rachel as soon as we can. You can stay with me okay?" I nodded my head but a tear rolled down my face. Dad noticed this and wiped it away before continuing, "For now we just have to stay strong and hope she doesn't get hurt."

I then stood up and wrapped my arms around my dad in comfort before taking a deep breath and calming myself down. Mum would hate to see me in this state, especially since it's her fault. We went back into the room and I answered the officer's questions as best I could.


	20. Chapter 20

_Author's Note: I'd never thought I'd get to twenty chapters! Thank you so much for all the reviews and feedback! It really does make my day and make all this all worthwhile! I was going to put this on in the morning but I knew that I'd probably forget so I'm putting it on now :P_

_Danni x_

* * *

"Thank you Pandora." The officer shut his notepad and put it in his jacket pocket before turning back to the map to figure out where the three had gone.

"Can I please stay here until this is all done? I won't get in the way but I can't go back to lesson knowing that Miss is in danger." I looked to the police officer and then to my father who also looked to the officer for support, "Okay. That's fine."

We then started talking about how we had no idea where Mr Vale may have taken Bianka. That's when Michael said something about how he went to a lake that he could be at a few weeks ago but he couldn't remember the name of it or where it was. We then got a phone call and Kim picked up her mobile to see that it was an unknown caller. She answered it to find that it was Rachel.

"_I have to go back in there Kim. Bianka's in danger."_

_"_No wait until the police arrive Rachel. We're all worried for you down here, especially Pandora."

"_I can't. I'm sorry."_ Kim then pulled the phone away from her ear and placed it down in annoyance. Kim relayed the information about the location of where they all were. The police officers then left but told us that they would keep us posted if anything happened. I then decided that I had to go with them, I could not just watch my mum get hurt.

"Come on dad. We need to go after them."

"Why's that Pandora? You're only close to Miss it's not like you're related to her." Chris made a comment, not knowing how true that actually was. I looked on before looking to Max and nodded my head, "You should tell them dad."

"You were asking about who Pandora's mother was Chris. Well it's Rachel."

"You are joking."

"I told Kim a slightly different version of events so it raise any questions. Now, I'm going to go after them but I promise you that we won't put ourselves in any danger."

"Go on. Go." Kim encouraged us. We then left the office and went to the car.

* * *

With my dad's speeding, it didn't take us long to get down there. We knew where the forest was anyway but we caught up with the police car.

"We have to go carefully here." The police officer warned all of us even though the mother just went straight ahead and shouted for Bianka. I then ran with her and shouted for Rachel. Dad ran after me and held me, trying to hold me back and he was successful in that approach. The police then made it obvious to Mr Vale, Bianka and Rachel that there were coming towards the caravan. Officers gave Mr Vale a chance but he refused to come out. That's when I could smell gas.

"No! Dad there is gas leaking from over there!"

"Do you want to get yourself hurt?" He said as he kept hold of me, even though I was trying to break free so I could get closer to the caravan. I managed to break away and ran closer to the caravan, shouting for my mum. Dad was still chasing behind me but I knew that I couldn't get much closer. The next few seconds were a blur. I saw a door open but then the caravan was consumed by fire. I, for the second time, broke away from dad and ran towards the blaze trying to find my mum.

"Mum? Mum!" I saw two bodies move and was relieved that one of them was my mum. She stood up and saw me before I wrapped my arms around her, thankful that she was still alive. She could have easily been killed in that. Tears fell down my face as Max also joined us. He wrapped one arm around me and then one arm around Rachel.

"Shh. It's okay love, I'm here." She whispered in my ear as she wiped the tears away from my face.

* * *

We then got back to school, mum went straight to her office whilst my dad and I went to the Cooler. When we got in there we closed all the blinds and shut the door behind us.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm just relieved but I was so scared dad." I hadn't stopped crying all the way home but I hid it as best I could on the way here.

"It's okay to be scared. But what matters now is that she is okay." He wrapped his arms around me and that's when Kim knocked on the door. She entered but Max still had his arms wrapped around me, "She's in her office but I think she just needs a minute. Are you two okay?"

"I'm fine but Pandora just needs time. Can you tell Rachel we are in the cooler?"

"Sure. We've sent everyone home so don't worry about having to talk to anyone."

"Thank you Kim." Kim then left the room and I was still hugging my dad, trying to get as much comfort out of it as I could. My dad knew this as he just clung to me tighter. Eventually, I pulled away and took a deep breath and put a smile on. I had to be strong for my parents now.


	21. Chapter 21

_Author's Note: This is going to be the last chapter I can do for a while because, as you all know I'm going to be competing in a competition over the next few days! Just in case any of you hear about it, it's called the Special Olympics and is taking place in Bath. I will be swimming so wish me luck! :D Can't wait to get there! _

_Thank you all for your support with this story and I will update as soon as I can after getting home which is the **2nd of September**._

_Danni x_

* * *

"Are you sure you're alright?" Dad asked, still concerned. He probably thought I was putting a brave face on. That was true but I couldn't prove him right.

"I have to be. She's been there for me before and now I have to do the same."

"Come on then. I think Rachel will be relieved to know that you are alright."

We then walked out of the cooler and found Kim outside the offices. I assumed she was waiting for us. She asked if we were fine and Max answered saying that we were fine but we want to check on Rachel. Even if she tells us to give her more time, she has to know that we are fine. Kim agreed to this and let us through to the offices.

I knocked on the door and heard a weak, 'Come in'. With dad stood behind me, I took a deep breath and opened the door. Rachel was sat where Mr Mead and Michael had been earlier when we were trying to work out where everyone was.

"Are you okay mum?"

"I'll be fine. Are you okay?" She gave me a smile and I returned. I looked over to my dad who gave a smile.

"We're fine. Listen," Max sat down next to mum and placed his hand over hers, "I don't want to lecture you but you have a daughter to look after Rachel. You have a family. We were so worried about you."

"I know and I'm sorry. I won't do anything like that again. I realised today how much we all need each other."

"How about you stay over tonight mum? You can stay in my room and I'll sleep on the sofa. The last thing I think you need is to be on your own."

"Are you sure love? I'll sleep on the sofa if you want."

"You need a night's sleep more than I do. I honestly don't mind as long as dad is okay with you sleeping over."

"I think it's a great idea." We then agreed that dad would drop Rachel off at hers so she could get anything she needed and then for all of us to go back to our place. I couldn't wait!

* * *

About an hour later, we were all at the house that my dad and I lived in and Rachel had put her bag in my room. We were just deciding what to do for tea. We were thinking of maybe getting Chinese or maybe Indian. We, eventually, decided on getting Chinese. We were now just setting up cutlery and all that before setting the food out. I decided to try and use chopsticks and challenged both my parents to do the same, just for a laugh.

"So, how has your recovery been since the op?" Mum asked as she placed our drinks on the table.

"It's fine. The scars a bit bold but dad has said it fades really quickly. In a few months it'll be near enough invisible."

"Didn't you say you've had the op done when you were a kid Max?"

"Yea. I was about half her age but my parents thought it was some persistent bug but it all got sorted eventually. I showed Pandora my scar and she said she wouldn't have guessed if I hadn't told her."

"I'm just annoyed I can't do any sport. I have to wait about a month just to make sure everything heals properly."

"I'm sure Mr Clarkson will be happy to have you back on the team. What sports do you like to do?"

"Bit of this bit of that. I'll go wherever I'm needed most."

"She was the team captain of the football team back at John Foster's. She did an extremely good job too. It was very rare that we lost a match." I occupied myself with my drink as I let shyness take over. Unlike my father, I didn't mention past achievements because I didn't want to look cocky or anything like that.

"At least you're not like your father." Mum said in a jokingly way as she took a sip of her drink. Max nearly spilt his and I just burst out laughing. Thank God I didn't drink then! Max then started play fighting with mum which was funny to watch actually since he was crap. He just couldn't stop himself from laughing as I just watched on in amusement.

"Hang on. I'm just going to get another drink. I'll bring the bottle in whilst I'm at it since we're all drinking the same thing." I then got up and started walking to the kitchen whilst saying, "It saves me getting off my ass or yours for that matter!"

"You are rubbish at play fighting you know."

"Oh really." Max then got up and stood behind Rachel because he had a bit of a theory. Something to level the playing field. He had to admit, he was rubbish at play fighting but he could make up for that. He didn't do anything for a while before jolting Rachel in the side (which made her jump and laugh even more) before he started tickling her. Turns out Rachel Mason is extremely ticklish! She turned around, trying to break away before she'd end up doing something she'd later on regret (anyone who is ticklish knows that they cannot be held responsible for any injuries!) and managed to stop him. That's when he took her by surprise again as he put a hand on her shoulder and, very lightly, kissed her. It was over as quick as it started as Rachel pulled away in disbelief but she knew that she liked it. Max then realised he had just been flirting with Rachel Mason.


	22. Chapter 22

_Author's note: Hey guys! I'm back :D The Special Olympics (competition I was in) was amazing and I wish I could do it all again! I won bronze (50m backstroke), silver (25m backstroke) and two 5th place ribbons (50m front crawl and in the 4x50 relay). With the exception of the 25m backstroke there were 7 or 8 people in each race. Thank you so much for all of the good luck messages :D_

_This is a bit short but I'm just getting back into writing now after a week of not doing any writing whatsoever._

_Danni x_

* * *

Pandora then brought the bottle of coke into the room, completely unaware of what had just happened between her parents, and carried on eating her tea.

"What else are we doing tonight then? I've got a tiny bit of homework to do for tomorrow but it shouldn't take too long."

"You can do it later. It's no problem." Dad answered as he finished his tea off.

We then spent the rest of the night as we usually would. Mainly listening to music whilst either talking or playing a board game. Tonight, dad decided it would be a good idea to talk about things that have happened when I was a kid. There was this one time where we went to an amusement park. I went on everything without even being asked twice. Wouldn't do that now since I like some but not others.

"That was a fun day though. It's one of the days I remember most from when I was little."

"We'd have to go again some time. We haven't been for years."

"Which park is this?" Rachel joined in the conversation.

"Just a local theme park near the town centre. Me and my family used to go when I was a kid."

"I'd be interested in going." Rachel offered.

"Really mum? I thought you wouldn't be one for rides and all that."

"Oh yea! I love it!"

"You learn something everyday! I'm going to do my homework and then go to bed now, I'm knackered." I stood up and cleared away my plates before going to give both my parents a hug. I then went upstairs to finish that homework. I just need to look up how to do this maths question and finish it. It was the hardest on the task but I'd done everything else.

I then changed into my tank top and shorts before hitting the hay. I was more tired than usual today but I was surprised with myself really. It didn't feel as if my mum had nearly died today. It felt like ages ago as in months.

* * *

_I was there. In the field with caravan a good 50 metres away. Everyone was there who had been today. Michael, Mrs Vale, the police me and my dad. He was holding me back but he managed to keep me back. I had already smelled the gas and Mrs Vale had already broke away from the policeman and was running towards the caravan. I kept trying to break away but my dad was too strong._

_Before we knew it, the caravan was up in flames but that's when I woke up thanks to one of my parents. I didn't know who it was until I heard her speak._

"Pandora? Love can you hear me?" She had her hand on my shoulder and was gently shaking me. My eyes fluttered open to see her still in what she was wearing today, "You started calling out for me. I assumed you were having a bad dream."

"Yea." I was sat to the side of my mum but I was facing away from her as I could feel the tears start to well up but I had to try to fight them. That's when my dad knocked on the door, he had a dressing gown on and his hair was wet so I assumed he was in the shower.

"Is everything alright?" Dad then sat down on my bed and placed a hand on my back showing obvious concern. I nodded my head and lied down, trying to get back to sleep. That's when I heard mum say, "If you can't sleep, feel free to come downstairs." Again, I nodded my head before hearing the door shut.

* * *

"What was the matter?" Max and Rachel were now downstairs having a drink.

"Pandora had a nightmare. I heard her calling out for me but when I went in she was asleep so I woke her up." Rachel explained what had happened as he was finishing his shower when Rachel was waking Pandora up.

"I think we can both guess what it could be about. Today, I've never seen her so scared. I just hope it's a one-off." Max admitted honestly.

"Let's hope so. A 'what if' scenario is just playing in her head. She'll say something if it's upsetting her." Rachel seemed confident when giving her answer.

"You don't know that for sure Rachel. She didn't say anything about me for years." The worried father pointed out, referring to his and his daughter's past.

"The only thing we can do is give her time and be there for her."


	23. Chapter 23

The next morning

After having a night filled with countless unsuccessful attempts of trying to go to sleep, my alarm sounded which meant I had to get up and start getting ready.I dragged myself out of bed and started pulling on my uniform. I then did my hair and make up before going downstairs to get some breakfast. I went down to find both mum and dad going back and forth trying to get everything together.

"You alright love?" Rachel placed a hand on my shoulder and looked me in the eye.

"Yea I'm fine. Just a bit tired."

"Were you fine after me and your dad went downstairs?" Mum mustn't have believed that I was fine but I just wanted to be left alone in all honesty.

"Yes! Nothing is wrong mother!" I snapped, grabbed my bag and walked out of the door and made my way to school.

Max looked on in surprise as he had never know Pandora to be one to walk off like that, "Something's clearly wrong with her. I'll leave it for now as it'll just annoy her more." Max admitted to both himself and Rachel.

"If something is wrong, we can't just leave it Max!"

"And if we keep pestering her, that'll just make matters worse. Let her cool off and then I'll speak with her later on today." He promised as he expected Rachel to react like this. He would speak to Pandora when he felt that she wasn't going to snap any second whenever that may be. Even if that wasn't today.

* * *

I was in PE with Mr Clarkson and even though I was tired, I think a bit of cold fresh air was actually helping with the fact that I had got nearly no sleep. I was still unable to participate fully but I just helped Sir. This was by mainly getting equipment and helping my peers by explaining the technique of whatever we were doing. I enjoyed doing it.

"You okay Pandora?"

"Very well thanks. Just can't wait til I can actually play."

"You interested in joining any of the teams? We're always looking for new members."

"Do you have a football team that I could join?"

"I don't see why not. You'd have to come along to a trial when you heal but it's just to see what your strengths are."

"Brilliant! I think it's another fortnight til it's been six weeks but I might put it off a week just to be safe."

"No prob. Just let me know when you'd like to try out and I'll arrange it."

"Will do. Thanks Sir."

He gave me a smile before blowing the whistle to end the game that the kids were playing. I was being a referee for most of it because they were playing football and I knew the rules very well due to me playing before. I loved sport both as a way to chill out but I also played competitively whenever I got the chance. Trying out for the football team would definitely be something to look forward to.

* * *

"Has Pandora been okay Tom?" Max decided to speak to everyone who had taught Pandora today. It was lunch time now and Pandora had been to two lessons. PE and French.

"A pleasure. She said she's going to try out for the football team when she's healed."

"Good news. I know she'll be a valuable member."

"Well she needs to try out just so I know where would be best to position her."

"You'll have to let me know how she gets on. She's always loved sport."

"You can tell. Even though she's still recovering she wants to get involved as much as she can."

"Thanks Tom."

Max then went to go and see Miss Haydock to find that Pandora had been a bit side tracked but she was still working harder than most people in her class. Max then decided to go and inform Rachel. It was clear, to him, that Pandora was just a little stressed this morning as nothing had changed in her classes.

* * *

I was in English with Hopewell which was when my dad asked to speak to me.

"Hey. Is something wrong?" I asked as soon as I shut the door behind me.

"No. I just wanted to check you were okay after this morning."

"I'm fine thanks dad. I just didn't appreciate being pestered when I had barely even woke up after last night."

"Okay. No problem. I'll see you later."

I then walked back in to find that the room was in chaos but I sat next to Karla (and in front of Philip) and we spoke about stuff in general. We did nothing in lessons (due to Hopewell spending all her efforts on attempts of control) so we just went on revision sites like Bitesize at home. We'd all talk on Facebook, helping each other and having a laugh. It was much better than trying to learn here.

* * *

After lesson finished, I left the classroom to see mum waiting for me.

"Pandora can I have a word please?" I instantly thought, 'oh sugar' as I thought she was just going to have a go at me after me snapping at her this morning. I went with her to her office and sat down, noticing Max was sat at the main desk.

"I just wanted to apologise for pestering you this morning. Both your father and I know that if anything is wrong, you would tell us eventually. I was just worried about you."

"It's fine mum. I'm sorry for snapping at you."


	24. Chapter 24

_Author's Note: Hey guys! Sorry for not updating over the past few days but college has been eventful! I am enjoying it though :D From now on, as you may have realised, don't expect regular updates because it is going to be a case of when I have an idea but also when I have the time to do it and since starting college, I haven't had either of those at the same time. I know most of this is dialogue but please go with it._

_Danni x_

* * *

"Now that we've sorted everything out, we'll be heading home. I'm staying at yours again tonight." Mum explained as we all walked to my dad's car. I sat in the back whilst dad got in the driver seat and mum sat next to him.

"Cool. I've got quite a bit of homework to be doing anyway. Need to finish planning for my science coursework along with some other things."

"Just make sure you don't over do it. Come down at some point." dad advised to which I promised that I would before I went to bed.

When we arrived back at the house, I went straight upstairs to get this homework done so then I could chill out. I got my laptop out and put YouTube on so I could listen to music while I did my work. I always seemed to be more productive when doing work at home but also when I had music on. Probably because I wasn't as distracted since there's always, at least, one kid messing about which means you can't get much work done. But there was one thing that was keeping my mind occupied more than anything else. That nightmare I had last night. Normally, I can ignore the dreams that I have because I know it's not real but last night's dream could have easily been a reality. And that's what is making it scary.

* * *

Some time later, I heard some knocking on my door, and my dad entered. I was still looking at my piece of paper not having written anything whatsoever.

"You okay? Just that you haven't come down."

"Yea just struggling with this a little."

"We came home at about half three and you came straight up here. It's five now." Not believing what he had said I looked to the corner of my monitor screen to see that he was right. I had been sitting there doing nothing for an hour and a half. I had been distracted by my nightmare for that long. I just couldn't believe it, "Rachel has gone out because she's got some paperwork to do for this meeting she has tomorrow. Do you want to come down for a bit?"

"But what about my work?"

"Is any of it due for tomorrow?" My father asked looking at the work I had spread out across my desk.

"Just science. The rest is due next week."

"I'll have a word with Mr Mead if you don't get it done." He then sat me down on my bed and also sat beside me, putting a hand around me and on my shoulder before continuing, "You and I both know that something's wrong Pandora because you wouldn't spend that long planning for coursework for any subject." He had me cornered now. I couldn't lie and tell him that there was nothing wrong with me because he'd see straight through it but, on the other hand, I don't want Rachel feeling any worse about it all.

"I didn't say anything because I didn't want mum to feel guilty about it."

"But if something is stopping you working and sleeping, mum's guilt can be put to one side. We need to get this sorted out. Would you like me to see Miss Campbell and ask if me, you, mum and her could have a little meeting? I can give her the basic details before the meeting if it helps. She'll know what the best thing to do will be."

"Okay. I'll do that. As long as you are both there."

"Of course." He then brought me into a hug before encouraging me, "We'll get this sorted. Don't worry."

* * *

The next morning

Max had just finished the daily management meeting with Chris, Rachel and Kim. He asked Chris if he could have a word before he left to go and prepare for his lesson, "I need to talk to you about Pandora." Hearing her name sparked something worrying inside Chris. He knew how she had been badly affected by Rachel putting her life on the line recently, "She wasn't able to complete her planning for coursework for today because she's been having trouble coping with how close Rachel was to, you know."

"Yea. That's fine. I'll have to contact the exam board because it's due soon but if you and Rachel back this up and can explain it to them, they should give her special consideration."

"We'd be happy to do whatever we need to."

"Has she been okay?" Chris showed concern for one of his pupils.

"Apart from that she's been fine. She's said she's going to speak to Kim but I'm going to give her the basics before then anyway even though we will be there at the meeting."

"Okay. Keep me posted."

"Will. Thank you Chris."

"Pleasure." He then proceeded to go to his science lab to get ready for his first lesson.


	25. Chapter 25

_Author's Note: 25 chapters! Hell yea! Thanks to **everyone** for reading, reviewing, favouriting and everything else! You guys are all amazing and make this so much fun to do! I do apologise that I haven't looked very grateful recently but it is only because I am short for time now which is such a pain in the backside. I know the second section seems rushed but it is to try and avoid using dialogue all the time._

_Danni x_

* * *

Max was walking to Kim's office to find her just outside it talking to a pupil. He decided to hold back a while as it was wrong to overhear other conversations. Once Kim had finished, Max approached her and told her that he needed a word inside her office about Pandora. Kim knew it was going to be really bad if Max was having to come and talk to her so she invited him in.

"Is she alright Max?" She sat down opposite him and spoke to him.

"When we got home last night, she said she had some homework to do. She went straight upstairs to get on with it which is normal for her. But, an hour and a half later, I went to check on her and she hadn't done anything. I had a word with her and she implied that what happened with Rachel has really affected her."

"Has she been okay in school?" Kim got a piece of paper and was writing notes down that could help her later. Especially if she had to speak to anyone which was more or less certain.

"That's the thing. Tom has said that she's excited to trying out for the football team and she seems to be happy."

"Maybe sport is her escape. Has anything else changed at home?"

"Rachel thinks that she had a nightmare a few nights ago and I do think she's been having trouble sleeping because she seems so tired when she gets up compared to before."

"I think it'll be worth speaking to her but I think it'd be better if it was just one on one rather than with you and Rachel. She might just feel a little crowded but I'll definitely speak to her."

"She said that she didn't want Rachel to feel guilty about what's happened to her."

"Well, I'll tell Rachel because she does need to know that I'm going to speak to Pandora, but I'll ask her not to be there at the meeting. It's down to you and Pandora as to whether you are or not."

"Thanks Kim. I just thought since, you have experience, you might notice something that me and Rachel would miss."

"It's why I'm here. I'll have a word with Rachel and then Pandora."

* * *

Kim, after speaking to Max, went straight to Rachel's office and knocked on the door. Rachel welcomed her in and asked if anything was matter. Kim then said everything that Max had said to her and then went on to explain that she would prefer Rachel to not be at the meeting because Pandora might hide something to prevent her feeling guilty. Rachel, reluctantly, agrees that she will not go to the meeting but wants Kim to keep her posted.

After agreeing arrangements with Rachel, Kim found out what class Pandora was in and made her way there to find that she was in PE with Tom. She approached the coach and asked if she could have a word with Pandora. Tom agreed to this but seemed surprised that Kim wanted to speak to her as she hadn't shown the slightest hint of having any problems.

Kim greeted Pandora and asked her to come and sit out of view of her class mates. She then explained that Max had told her about what's been going on and that she was wondering if she wanted to talk about it. Pandora said that she wants Max to be there and Kim happily agrees to do this and offers for her to come after school. Pandora agrees with this, thanks Kim and goes straight back to help being the referee for the game she was supervising.

* * *

After the end of her day at school, Pandora grabbed her belongings from under her desk and made her way to Miss Campbell's office. She was nervous about having to talk about what had been happening but her fears were calmed by the knowledge that her dad would be there. Before going to the door, she took a deep breath and knocked to see her dad and Miss Campbell sat opposite each other. She walked in and sat down next to her dad before Kim started the meeting.

"Okay. Pandora, I just want to say that your father would not have come to me if he thought I couldn't help. Rachel will not find out anything that is said in here unless it's absolutely necessary or if I have your permission. We're here to help you."

The student nodded her head in acceptance and looked to both adults, wondering how would be best to start. Kim guessed that Pandora would struggle and decided it would be a good idea to ask questions to try and get her talking, "When did it start?"

"The night that mum went to save Bianka. I had spent the evening with mum and dad and was getting to sleep. I managed to get to sleep but that's when the nightmares started."

"What exactly happened in the nightmare? Take all the time you need." Kim reassured Pandora and Max looked on at his daughter before looking to Kim.

"Everything went as it did. Dad was holding me back from the caravan because I was trying to get closer. But the door never opened before caravan went up." It was clear that Pandora was struggling to tell Kim (and her dad) what happened in her dream as she was having to try and stop the tears from falling. Max, of course, noticed this and put his arm around her before she leant into him.

"Last question and then I'll go and get a drink for you or something. Have you had that dream more than once?"

The tears had completely taken over Pandora now (she hated how she was crying all the time but she knew she couldn't control it) and all she could do was nod. Kim went up to go and get the pupil a drink whilst Max held her close to him, acting like her shield.


	26. Chapter 26

_Author's Note: 100 reviews! Hell yea :D Thank you to everyone who has reviewed whether you have been there from mega early on or whether you have just started reading, every review counts! Again, I do apologise for not updating but it is because of my work from college and even though I love college, I can't update this as regularly as I would like._

_Danni x_

* * *

"All I seem to do is cry." Pandora admitted in defeat as her father had his arm around her, acting like her protector. The father and daughter were the only people in the room as Kim had gone to get Pandora a drink.

"There's nothing wrong with that. You've been through a lot in the past few weeks alone. You're stronger than you think." Max comforted her. He couldn't get his head around how Pandora kept going no matter what was happening. She always found something to hang on to.

"But..."

"No buts. You're just going through a dark time, we all have them, and there is light at the end of the tunnel. You will get through this and I'll do anything I can to help as will your mother."

"I know but what if this is too big? I can't just bounce back time after time."

"It might take longer to get through this but you will. Just speak to me or Miss Campbell or mum if something's wrong or if you just want to talk."

"You're right." Pandora knew that her dad was telling the truth. He wouldn't lie to her like that. She knows how many times she has said that to herself only finding out down the line that he's gone and hidden something that she should have known. Pandora has put the past between her and her parents behind her as she knows how lucky she was to have both her parents and being able to see them when she wanted. Not many of her friends had that.

* * *

Meanwhile

Rachel was going through all the interviews for healthy schools coordinator. She had seen a few strong contenders so far but nothing out of the ordinary. When she wasn't in an interview with a candidate she was thinking about Pandora. Rachel was very worried for Pandora especially since Kim didn't want her there at the meeting. It annoyed her that it was her own fault that Pandora felt as if she couldn't talk about what had happened. That was when she heard a knock on the door.

"Have you gone through all the candidates yet?" One of the receptionists stood at the door and asked.

"All except one who was due here about an hour ago."

"Well he's in the canteen now if you're interested. Adam Fleet he said his name was."

'Adam Fleet. Why does that ring such a massive bell?' Rachel thought to herself. She had heard that name before but she couldn't put her finger on where or when she had heard it. She made her way to the canteen.

As soon as she walked through the canteen doors, she recognised him straight away and he recognised her. Rachel remembered that they were quite good friends when she was known as Amanda, "I know you don't I?"

"Amanda Fenshaw!"

"Oh my God, I don't believe it! It is you! It's Adam Fleet... Fat Adam!" She started laughing as she just couldn't believe that she had seen someone who she used to be good friends with. This was a reminder of her past that she was happy about.

"Good to see you too! Do you work here?" Adam hugged Rachel before she pulled away to answer his question, "I'm the head teacher."

"Rachel Mason?" Her old friend seemed confused so Rachel just said it was a 'long story' before she offered Adam to do the interview now. She had time on her hands as Max said that either him or Kim would find her once they had finished with Pandora.

* * *

Back with Pandora

Kim had come back with a drink for Pandora and they were now going to decide what the best action would be now for the student.

"How do you feel Pandora?"

"Better that now you and dad know." If anyone came in now, they could guess that Pandora had been crying but she was putting on a brave face.

"I agree. I think things might start to look up now that you've told someone. You're looking forward to trying out for the teams, aren't you?" Max added as encouragement. He was happy that everything was out now. It would definitely take some of the weight of her shoulders.

"Well, I think that we should see how things go for the time being. Since you've told someone things might get better. I'm thinking, maybe once a week or whenever you need it, we could have a little meeting like this."

"I'll do whatever you think is best Miss."

"Well I need to have a word with Rachel unless you want to do that Max? Or we both do it?"

"Yes. Definitely."

"Can I go and speak to her before you do that? I think it'd be better if she hears it from me that things are being done and then you can give the details."

"Fine. We'll do it how you want."

Pandora grabbed her bags and walked out of the office, Max and Kim following behind. When they got into the office Pandora heard speech from inside the office but knocked anyway. When she went in, she saw Adam and Rachel both sat on the sofa in the corner of the room.

"Hey love. Are you okay?" Rachel got up and hugged her daughter whilst Max and Kim entered the room.

"I'm fine mum. I just wanted to say that Miss Campbell and dad are helping with what's been happening." Adam looked at everyone in a confusing way and Pandora couldn't blame him. She introduced herself, "Pandora Tyler." Rachel then explained that Pandora was her and Max's daughter. Adam wished to go into further detail but Max stepped in saying that it was complicated and he didn't want to go into the details.

"Adam Fleet. Health coordinator. Glad to meet you all. Are we finished Rachel?"

"Yes I just need to speak to Kim and Max."

The new member of staff then left the office and sat down with Pandora. Pandora asked Adam what his job involved whilst Kim and Max updated Rachel about what had been said and what plans were in place now. Kim said she was also going to send an e-mail to Chris explaining what had happened since he was her form tutor and her teacher. Rachel fully agreed to the plans in place and went out to walk Adam out of the building before Max and Pandora went home.


	27. Chapter 27

_Author's Note: Hey guys! Thanks to all of you who have been supportive especially since starting college as I haven't been able to update regularly any more. As I have said, I will update when possible but it depends because some days I get nearly no homework and some days I get loads._

_Danni x_

The next day

I walked into school that day and stood with Karla, Philip and Ros as we were all discussing our days and just whatever came to mind. We were a little friendship group and we were in a few lessons together, English being the main one.

"How have your nightmares been?" Philip asked. I told the three of them because they were my closest friends in the school and I knew that it would do some good. They were brilliant actually and really supportive.

"Better actually. Got one last night but it was nowhere near as bad. I'm gonna see how the next few days go and keep people posted."

"That's great! Things are looking really good." Ros encouraged.

"I agree." Karla showed her support.

"I just can't wait to heal. I can then join the sports team. You lot may be ace in the classroom but sport is my field."

"You spoke to Clarkson?" Philip asked.

"Yea. Spoke to him yesterday and he seemed happy with it."

"I watched a match between us and Forest Mount once and you were a good captain." Ros gave her view. I had no idea that she had seen me play before.

"You were captain?" Karla sounded surprised.

"Yea." I said shyly. Ros and Philip then said that I shouldn't be shy of my achievements but I couldn't help it to be honest. It's just the way I am.

* * *

Max was in his office with Rachel, Kim and Chris. He decided the first thing to be discussed would be how yesterday went.

"I think what needs to be discussed first doesn't even need saying." Chris (who knew the least about what had been happening) put forward.

"How was she last night?" Rachel was quick to jump the gun before Max had even said a word.

"She was fine. She said she had a nightmare but it was nowhere near as bad. She's told her closest friends too but that was her decision." Max informed the rest of the team.

"Do you know who she told?" Kim asked. She was happy that Pandora had told someone of her age.

"Ros, Philip and Karla. That's who she hangs around with the most anyway."

"Great to know. How much do you know about this Chris?"

"That Pandora has been having really bad nightmares about what happened with Rachel and Bianka and it's also affected her work. By the way, I spoke to the exam board yesterday but I need some of you to back me up, mainly Rachel and Kim. They might not want to speak to Max since it's clear that you are her father and you may sound bias. They won't know that Rachel is Pandora's mother so that doesn't affect anything."

"Right well, Kim if you can stay after this meeting and we can get this email sorted or we can phone and get someone in. Do you need any mentioning, Chris?"

"You just need to say that I've told you to contact them about providing some evidence for Pandora Tyler for special consideration with her coursework. You then need to explain why she should have special consideration."

Rachel then got on the phone to the exam board whilst Max offered to talk to Chris outside. He sat down with him and discussed arrangements and any other details that weren't mentioned in there that he needs to know about. Mainly that Kim is planning to have a once a week session with her and that's probably going to be during tutor time.

About ten minutes later, Rachel put the phone down and circled a date in her calendar, "I've persuaded them to come in so us three can put our case forward. I asked who they wanted there and they said all four of us. They're coming next week so get cover organised." She explained to Kim. Kim then left the room and relayed the information to Chris and Max. They both seemed happy with the arrangements and Chris said that he would speak to Pandora during tutor time.

* * *

Back in the science lab, Pandora was sat looking over her notes for her English Literature assessment today. It was just to see what they knew, what they didn't and all that kind of thing. Because it didn't mean anything, Pandora wasn't particularly nervous about it but she still knew that she had to treat the assessment as if it was the real thing so her teacher had a good idea about her progress.

Once her tutor had done the register, he asked for her to come outside a minute so he could have a word. Pandora guessed that it was going to be about last night since she knew that he was going to be updated by Max if not by Kim or even Rachel.

"You know how I said I would try to get you special consideration? The exam board have agreed to come in next week and speak to me, Kim, Rachel and Max. It's not guaranteed but the fact they have agreed to come in, shows that they take the case seriously. If they thought there was no chance they wouldn't have agreed to speak with us further about it."

"What is special consideration exactly? I don't quite understand it."

"It's to help students who have been at a disadvantage due to something that was beyond your control. Because what happened with Rachel affected you with your coursework, and you couldn't control what happened, we've contacted the exam board to see if they can give you a bit more leeway when marking it."

"Okay. Just thought it'd be best to know."

"Not a problem with that. Anything else you want to know?"

"No but, I just wanted to apologise for not saying anything to you about what was happening."

"Don't worry about it. You told somebody and that's all that matters. It doesn't matter, to me at least, who you told. Max has told me that you're going to have sessions with Kim just to see how things are going so I just need to know when they are. And if you need to go and speak to your mum and dad anyway, you can always just ask to go during tutor."

"Thanks again Sir."

"Pleasure." We then went back in and I got in with finally testing myself by making sure I knew what I needed to about the characters for my assessment.


	28. Chapter 28

_Author's Note: Thank you to all of you who reviewed the last chapter. At just over 3,000 views now which is amazing! Thanks to all of you who are reading too! You're all amazing!_

_Danni x_

* * *

Break later on that day

My English assessment went rather well and I was standing with Ros, Karla and Philip. We were all discussing the test and agreed that it went fine. There was one question that all of us stumbled on but hopefully we'd find out soon enough. That's when we saw someone who none of us recognised so we assumed that he was a new boy. He approached the four of us and tried to make conversation.

"You alright ladies, and Philip? Especially you." He looked at me, attempting to flirt with me.

"Fine thanks. Who are you then new boy?"

"Finn. Got kicked out of all my previous schools and this one was so kind to take me in." He had a cocky attitude that I didn't like from the start so I was probably going to make that clear to him if this continued, "Who are you then?" He was paying particular close attention to me for some reason but I didn't give a shit as the last thing I needed was some cocky little boy trying to look hard.

"Pandora. This is Karla, Ros and you already know Philip." For now, I would put my slightly over-confident tone on to see how the new boy might react, I think he guessed that we were two years above him anyway.

"Oh you're Tyler's kid aren't you? Yea Amy and Siobhan were telling me earlier that you lot are a few years above us so I thought I'd make an impression." I nodded my head as that is how everyone knew that about me anyway. It's just a matter of time before the truth about Miss Mason comes out. You can't keep any sort of secret in this place for too long.

"Right we're off to lesson so do one Finn." I looked at my phone and realised that it was the end of break so we should be getting to lesson soon. Surprisingly, he actually left us alone. Philip said something along the lines of, "Oh another cocky one." and I laughed at his comment as I couldn't have put it better myself.

* * *

"Kids like Finn have a habit of taking advantage which is one of the things I need you to understand. Adam are you listening to me?" The head teacher needed to have a word with her new member of staff after some people had criticized the way Adam had done things today at lunch time. She followed Adam into the supply cupboard whilst, unknown to either teacher, Finn was following them like a shadow so he could lock them in the room.

"You know, I could put Rose in contact with some great suppliers. Get better stuff since she's brought some real rubbish." It was Adam's turn to criticize now.

"Well, maybe you could find a more sensitive way of putting it. You really need to understand how important the staff are of this school and they deserve to be treated with respect."

The old friends then continued to discuss Adam's tactics in his new role and his attitude change as well. It was clear that they were old friends as they were talking about the past with smiles on their faces. Rachel admitted that it didn't matter that Adam had a bit more weight on him because he was 'sweet and nice' before Adam also admitted that Rachel had taught him the valuable lesson of good guys coming last.

Things started to get a bit awkward at this point as Rachel realised that Adam had liked her all those years ago. This was when she realised that, for the time being, she was stuck in a room with him after realising that Finn had locked them both in the store cupboard. Countless attempts of trying to open the door later, Adam told Rachel that it was all down to her that he had changed so much before trying to come on to her. Rachel, knew that in every sense, it was wrong because she knew if anything happened between her and Adam, it would affect Rachel's relationship both with Max and Pandora. Luckily, Kim realised that Rachel was in the store cupboard and let them out before Adam could make his move.

* * *

Pandora was on her way to Max and Rachel's office to meet with them so she could get a lift. She had been at a revision session and all of her other friends had already gone home. She knocked on the door before her dad asked her to come in. Upon entering, she asked if they could go home together since all of her friends have already gone. Max more than happily agreed to this and asked her to sit down whilst he finished off.

"Where's mum?"

"Last I heard, she was sorting a pupil out. Finn and another pupil have been hurting her."

"I know Finn. He introduced himself to me today. I guessed he was a troublemaker but nowhere near as bad as that."

"Listen," Dad sat down in front of me and looked me in the eye before telling me, "He is trouble and I don't want you going anywhere near him understood?" He put the tone on that he used when he was being harsh with me like on the first day of starting at this school. That must mean that he is the trouble that dad is making him out to be. It's not my fault that he keeps approaching me, it's not like I actually want to speak to him.


	29. Chapter 29

_Author's Note: So so sorry guys! I feel terrible! I promise that I haven't abandoned this story but I get a lot of work from college so I don't get a lot of time to do this at all. It's either the workload or the fact I have no ideas..._

_Danni x_

* * *

"You know I won't take any shit from Finn or his little fan club." I do have quite a thick skin (or at least compared to some people I do) so I should be able to just ignore anything that Finn says even if it's not insulting.

"Glad to hear it." My dad seemed happy with my approach and that's when mum walked in the room. She updated us that Lauren had a near miss with a chemical burn but she should be fine.

"I've told Pandora to stay away from Finn."

"I don't think you need to go that far Max. Even if he is one of those kids that causes trouble, Pandora has the common sense to stay away."

"It's fine mum really. It's just dad's way of trying to protect me."

"I suppose when you put it that way. How did you two find the way that Adam did lunch today? You know how much I value the feedback." The head changed the topic of conversation after she had remembered that she wanted to get some opinions about how they think lunch went today. It was good having a daughter in the school because Pandora can be her eyes and ears and it's always good to get a second opinion.

"I prefer the meals now but I don't understand how he expects the teachers and pupils to sit together. Don't get me wrong, I don't mind it at all but not everyone would agree."

"I agree with Pandora completely."

"Thanks. I'll make sure to feedback to him. I had a word with him and he's prepared to take suggestions."

"Pandora can you go outside and wait a minute while I talk to Rachel?"

"Sure. I'll be outside." Pandora was slightly confused as to Max's reasons for wanting her to leave the room but she knew better than to argue with him. She got out her science folder and looked over her notes from today's lesson as she was having assessments coming up but she knew it wouldn't do any harm while she waits.

* * *

"Are you and Adam good friends then?" Max asked as soon as he had shut the door behind his daughter. He was concerned that Adam only got the job because those two are good friends. It doesn't happen often but it still does happen even though he knew Rachel only wants what's best for the school, not because she liked the people she worked with.

"He was a friend of mine before I changed my name. We've been good friends for a long time. Is something wrong?"

"No I was just curious."

"He's a good man Max. Everyone here wants this school to work, we all just have different ways of showing it. I thought you would know that after the start us two had."

"I do. I was just curious about how Finn locked you and Adam in a cupboard."

"I was speaking to Adam after the way he had spoken to a member of staff."

"Just saying. You have to be careful especially around kids like Finn that can start a rumour. You know how quickly rumours spread round this place." Max then left the room and joined his daughter outside. Pandora did ask about his reasons why he didn't want her in the room just now but he said it was 'nothing important'.

* * *

"Hey mum can I have a word?" Dad walked out of the office and said he was going to bring the car round which gave me the perfect chance to speak to mum about something. I had heard him say about how quick rumours can spread round this place and it was something I'd rather discuss sooner rather than later.

"Sure love what's the matter?"

"I overheard dad saying about how rumours can spread around this place and I was wondering about what happens when people find out about you being my mum. It's just we know what he's like with trying to keep his professionalism. I'm not bothered what pupils say but dad would be."

"Well, if it's what you want, we can keep the relationship outside of school. You can refer to me as 'Miss' and I'll be more subtle. Just like how it was before you found out."

"You sure you're okay with it?" I was worried that I was taking something away from my mum but she gave me an encouraging smile before saying to me, "You'll always be my daughter and nothing is going to change that. I'm happy that you're considering your father's views and looking out for him essentially."

"I'm glad that you see it that way. I'll let dad know."


End file.
